Speed and Stone
by LetTheChaosEnsue
Summary: Claire and Jim are in Central City. With their luck, they end up in a store that's being robbed. Jim is shot and Flash takes them to start labs so Jim doesn't have to deal with the police. It gets crazy from there.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, please enjoy this chapter, it may be short but the next one will be much longer, I promise.

I don't own Trollhunters or Flash.

Happy reading. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Jim and Claire had finally gotten a night away from the Trolls for the first time since they started this trip. It hadn't been more than two weeks since they had defeated Gunmar and Morgana, although it felt like a lifetime ago. It had only taken a couple days for Jim to dismiss his armor, after finally having a chance to relax and breathe since being trolled, or since becoming the trollhunter. Jim also found very quickly that his personality also got trolled, his senses heightened and his actions were sometimes strange, unexplained and animalistic.

For their date they went to a movie and ate at a little coffee shop -Claire ate-, they also went shopping for new clothes, and some other essentials -Jim has the Glamor Mask-. By the end of their date, they ended up in a jewelry store. Claire 'oohed' and 'awed' over the rings in the display case.

"Jim! Jim, look at this one," she exclaimed pulling him over to the glass case she was looking in. the ring in question was a silver band engraved with ivy vines around the edge with a single amethyst embedded in the band. "I really like this one."

"You do look good in purple," he said then leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "It also matches your magic."

"I also saw this other one over here you might like." She smiled smartly guiding him to the next display case. "Remind you of anything?" This ring was black titanium and had vibrant red ruby's embedded all the way around the band.

"Maybe, it kind of looks like a certain magical armor that I've seen." He grinned as he pressed a kiss to his partner's cheek.

"I like it. It reminds me of my best friend." she took his small fake human hand in hers then whispered, "I miss the blue."

"Well, it's not like I can show my _other_ face around here." he laughed.

"I know." She smiled and stared at his hands sentimentally. "So, about those rings…"

"What about the…" Jim started but was cut off by the sounds of gunshots.

Some of the display cases exploded, glass shattered everywhere. The man holding the gun started screaming orders.

"GET ON THE GROUND! NOBODY MOVE! AND NOBODY DIES." Jim and Claire were the only ones in the store, and the manager was in the back, but the words were still to be headed. The man was wearing a skeleton mask over his mouth and nose and a dark hoodie covering his hair. Jim helped Claire to the floor, making sure she didn't cut herself on the glass, once she was safe he got up and marched toward the masked man. Not flinching when the gun was aimed at him he kept walking.

The gun went off three times, Jim could almost see the bullets in slow motion, however, the third disappeared as a red blur passed between Jim and the robber. The bullets made contact with Jim's chest and the impact sent him falling onto his backsliding toward Claire.

"Jim!" she shouted, crawling her way to him. Her arms slipped out from underneath her on the glass, leaving gashes on her palms and her face where she hit the tile. Still, she scrambled till she reached him.

A man in a red stared at the bullet in his hand, glancing from it to the young boy with two bullet holes in his blue jacket, and the young lady cradling him. Letting out an angry cry he became a blur and punched the shooter square in the jaw sending him to the floor, appearing across the room in the blink of an eye.

The man walked over to Claire, his hidden face ridden with anger and sadness, getting on his knee he said to her. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. I should have been faster! GAHHHH! I'm sorry." The girl looked up at him, with a bewildered look on her face, eyes were blown wide.

Jim moved, moaning. And the man in the red jumped back with speed ending up on his feet a few yards back, startled. Getting to his feet, Jim brushed himself off then noticed the holes in his favorite blue jacket -even if it was conjured by the glamor mask-. His face turned red and his brows furrowed, the man was even more startled to hear Jim snarl.

"You shot me! This is my favorite jacket! Why would you do that?" Jim pointed a finger at his attacker.

"Jim, you know it's not a real jacket, right?" the Girl whispered so only he could hear.

"I know, but still," he whispered back.

The man stared in awe at the holes in the jacket, waiting to see them seep in red. "How are you still alive?" he was able to gasp out.

"Uhh…" Jim and Claire glanced at one another then the man, not knowing how to answer.

"It was a miracle?" Claire said skeptically.

"No. No one survives point-blank shots like that." The man in red pointed with one hand the other stressfully trying to run his fingers through his hair that sat under the hooded mask.

"No one should be able to catch a bullet either," Jim says pointing at the man's still clenched fist. "How did _you _do _that_?"

The man looked down at his hand and opened his fist to look at the bullet. "I'm The Flash. It's… it's what I do."

"So if I said 'I get shot and it doesn't affect me, It's what I do.' That makes it make sense?" Jim said.

"I guess not. But, don't you know who I am?" The Flash asked.

"No, we're from… out of town." The girl provided.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how you survived two bullet shots to the hea…"

*BANG*

The masked gunman fired another shot off at Jim. Landing a shot on his forehead.

The Flash ran and took the gun from the persistent shooter, bunching his lights out. Running back to Jim and Claire, faster then either of them could have registered it. However, the boy was gone now replaced with a large blue creature with horns, tusks, and a tail.

"Jim!" she shouted again. "Jim? Honey, wake up," she said it calmly, caressing his face as she slowed his fall to the floor. Her pants now torn and her legs cut from glass. She pulled the glamor mask closer to her, briefly examining the chip where the bullet had knocked it off of Jim's face. "Jim, please you need to wake up." she started to panic, but not much.

The Flash, on the other hand, was panicking like crazy. He ran from one point to another around Claire and Jim, trying to figure out what was happening. 'Where did the boy go? What happened? What is that? What's going on' where among some of the questions he blurted out in speedy panic.

"Flash!? Can you please _stop_ for ONE second?" She asked frantically. "You're stressing me out."

"Sorry." He said from one spot.

"Thank you." She said through a long breath. Then she heard police sirens. "I need your help, I can't get him out of here in time and his mask is broken. Do you have somewhere we can hide? I know it's a lot to ask, but if they find him…" She was stoped by the Flash.

"It's fine. I have a place, but he just got shot. He shouldn't be going at the speeds we'll be going, it's not safe."

"Oh he's fine, I just can't get him out of here without anyone else seeing him." she slipped out from under Jim's head, and put the glamor mask in her backpack, securing it around her shoulders. "If you can only carry him, you can come back for me. I can hide for a while."

"No, I should be able to get you both back in one trip." He bent over to pick Jim up.

"Careful… He's kinda heavy." She said it too late as he fireman carried Jim, growning at his weight.

"You're right… He's… very… heavy." he said it through gasps. Then walked up to Claire picking her up with one arm around her waist. "Tell me when you're ready miss…?"

"Claire. And this is Jim."

"Nice to make your acquaintance. Just wish it was under… better circumstances."

"Me too," Police cars started pulling up. "Let's get out of here." Then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, a much longer chapter. The biggest thanks to MidnightWriter44678, Who is like the most amazing at editing. Go check out her story 'Monsters and Metas' It's what encouraged me to write this one.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, or fallowed. It means so much to me!

Hope you like this much longer chapter.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Everyone Asks What The Hell Jim Is, And Berry Has No Room To Talk About Food Intake.

* * *

Central city became a blur of lights, car horns blared as they streaked past. Weaving in between cars and people at impossible speeds. Only a few minutes later they arrived in a brightly lit room, a long curved desk center of the room, the walls were lined with monitors and a section of the round room was cordoned off with glass walls. Inside that room lay a small medical bed and was filled with medical tools and scanners.

"Wow, ugh. That was… crazy." Claire gasped, sliding away from the Flash and removing her backpack.

"Dude! That was like the longest you've ever taken to take care of a robbery. Are you off your game or…" A man sitting at the desk, slipping a red Slurpee, turned in his chair to see Jim and Claire. Flailing and stumbling out of the rolling chair sending it back a few feet screaming "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Claire helped the flash put Jim on the floor, he now had blood dripping down his face. Looking up at the man with an exasperated look on her face she answered. "That is Jim, and you are rude." Jim stirred from the floor.

A woman walked looking at her clipboard. She wore a white lab coat and her red hair laid neatly on her shoulders. "Cisco, is that Berry?" Looking up from her clipboard she saw the creature on the floor and screamed bloody murder.

Jim's eyes shot open. He jumped up from the floor, standing tall, taking in his surroundings, the woman screamed again and Cisco swore pushing the office chair in front of him for a shield.

Jim immediately went down to a defensive position, crouched low and his shoulders hunched. He grabbed with his tail, Claire carefully pulling her behind him, backing them against a wall, growling and snarling. His long thin stone tail moving back and forth with a small tuft of fur at the tip that twitched nervously. His ears folded back, and the hair on his neck stood on end, his nostrils flared, teeth bared and his eyes dilate become more cat-like forming thin slits.

"Jim," Claire said quietly. "Jim, baby. Can you hear me? Jim, we're safe. They aren't going to hurt you…"

"Hurt him?! What about him hurting us?!" Cisco yelled. The woman, Claire, and Flash shot him a glare. He backed down.

"Jim, they helped us get out of the jewelry store. Remember? Jim, you're kinda hurt, you need to calm down."

Claire was able to get a hand on his shoulder, once her hand there his breathing slowed and he relaxed. Turning back to look at her, she saw his eyes change from thin slits to large round pupils. He fell into a relaxed crouch, his tale gently warped around one of Claire's ankles.

Jim looked at the scared group behind him, they all stood tense, unsure what to do. He glanced at Claire who subtly motioned for him to stand. He did but not to his full height. He stood on the balls of his feet and kept his knees bent and his shoulders where slumped. Keeping his head low.

"Sorry, for um scaring you." The second he said it they all jumped, even the Flash. His voice now more deep and a bit raspier than before. Claire elbowed him gently, nodding for him to continue. "And for growling at you."

"What are you?" Cisco asks, sipping his drink.

"I'm Jim."

"And you're still rude," Claire added.

The woman snorted, struggling not to laugh. Cisco relaxed a bit, glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

The Flash stepped up, "This is Jim and Claire," he gestured to them. "Jim, Claire, this is Cisco and Dr. Caitlin Snow. Nice to meet you, _both _of you_._"

Jim stood up straight squaring his shoulders, revealing his full height. They all gasped. He pulled Claire under his arm and wrapped his tail around her back twisting it around her arm resting at her side, covered in small cuts from the glass. He nodded at the Flash.

"Thank you for getting us out of there, Flash," Claire said.

"Oh my gosh!" Caitlin yelled, marching up to Jim. "Are those… bullet holes?" she kept her distance when Jim jumped as she came close.

"I'm fine, I'll just be bruised," he said.

"Yeah, I still want to know how you're not dead." said Flash

"What kind of a meta are you?" Cisco asked.

Jim tilted his head slightly, "What the hell is a meta?"

"Well, I'm a meta. Or _metahuman._" Flash said, a bit confused. "It's how I can run so fast." He said appearing at the other end of the room. "And, you're a meta. _Aren't you_?"

"No…" He glanced down at Claire. She nodded.

"Then what the hell are you?" Cisco asked again, blatantly.

"Oh I get it, you're not rude. You just have no filter." Jim said a toothy grin spread on his face, eyebrows raised, head tilted. Cisco glared at the sarcastic comment, sipping his red Slurpee. "I'm a troll. Well, half troll." The look on their faces went blank.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Ugh…" Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I am, half, a creature made from living stone. You know? Like the trolls that live under bridges in stories? Or the ones in The Hobbit, they turn to stone in sunlight?"

"Oh… that makes sense… sorta." Cisco says.

"You don't look anything like trolls in mythology," Flash adds.

"Well, trolls in mythology are not accurate to real trolls. And, like I said, I'm only half."

"So… one of your parents…?" Caitlin asked cautiously.

"HELL NO!" Claire exclaimed, cutting her off. Wildly shaking her head.

"What she said," Jim added.

"Then how…" Cisco started.

"Magic." Jim and Claire said simultaneously.

"No, magic isn't real. It's just science we don't understand yet." Flash states firmly shaking his head.

"I can assure you, magic is very real," Claire says. "Just as real as any troll, or half troll."

"Are you going to have me pick a card from a deck?" Cisco asks sarcastically.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." Jim breaths.

Claire turned her head, her iris' flashed purple. Cisco's drink flew into her hand, she took a sip of the drink, staring at Cisco. "Pick a card." She said.

"Lessons with Merlin are paying off," Jim said. "The look on your face is priceless Cisco."

"That's mine!" He shouted at Claire. She just ignored his sipping the drink, then tossing it to the trash.

"So, if magic _is_ real. How did you become…" Caitlin says cautiously.

"A monster?" Jim asks glancing at his bare feet. They were large and only had four toes, his nail beds were black. He released Claire from the gentle grasp of his tail and moved it in front of him, then let it sway back and forth naturally.

"No… I didn't mean." She starts.

"No, It's fine. It was my choice, but if you want to know. It's kinda a _really_ long story. I used to be human though."

"Long story is an understatement, babe." Claire snorts. Jim moves his tail back around her arm squeezing it with love and she winced in pain. He looked down at her and realized how many cuts she had. He released her hand from the grasp of his tail, then moved to scan her arms.

"Claire, you're hurt! All these cuts and you didn't say anything?" Jim says, his eyes slowly moving to their former cat-like state.

"I'm fine, it just stings a bit. Besides, you have blood running down your face. You're the one I'm worried about." Claire said.

Jim sat down on the floor cross-legged, gently pulling Claire to the floor next to him, wrapping his tail around her waist.

"I'm so sorry, I should have gotten something sooner." Caitlin ran and grabbed some rags for the blood and some bandages. She pressed them toward Claire.

Jim, pulled Claire closer to him, "Thanks, but we'll just use the bandages." He told Caitlin.

"Jim, you can't reach your head." Claire tried while pressing a rag on his head, she wiped away the blood from his head revealing just a small scar where the bullet hit, still bruised. "You're all healed."

"Whoa, Flash speed healing," Cisco said.

"I told you I'm fine. You on the other hand." Jim said.

"Please not here, Jim, don't…" Claire tried to stop him, but he pulled her across his lap, took one of her arms and began licking the blood away, leaving small cuts here and there. "Ugh…" she put her other hand on her face to hide her embarrassment.

Everyone just stood and stared at the strange sight on the floor. Jim, moving his head up and down with the licking motion, his tongue longer and thinner than before, caressing her skin.

"Should we like, look away or… I feel like I'm watching a makeout session." Cisco said, his face redder than the Flash's suit.

"I'm so sorry about this, I can't stop him. And honestly, I don't think he can stop himself." She said, slightly wincing as he licked the blood from her chin and the rest of her face. "He's a bit more _animalistic_ then he used to be, I don't think he can fight the instincts yet… or maybe ever."

"Well, animal instincts are like the most powerful with their… partners. You are his girlfriend, right?" Caitlin says.

"Yeah," Claire said, Jim moved to her other arm. His tail twitching in Claire's lap.

"Just a girlfriend? You two were at a jewelry store looking at _rings._" said the Flash.

"Well, we were on a date, and... we live together."

"Live together?" Caitlin asks, surprised.

"Well, we're traveling across the country with a large group of trolls. We're trying to find them a new home because the thing that helps keep them alive was destroyed. So we're trying to find a new... JIM ARE YOU DONE YET?" she yanked her arm away, trying to crawl off of him while prying his tail from her waist then scrambled to her feet.

"Almost… let me see your palms." He said moving to a crouch.

"Ugh, you couldn't have started there? They're the worst." she gives him her hands.

Jim smiles and licked her palms clean. Using his tail he brushes back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face."You know you love it." Claire blushes.

"Well, I guess you can keep a secret. So I see no need for this." The Flash interrupts, pulling the hood back from his face. Revealing a strong facial structure and messy hair. "My name is Berry, and I'm the Flash."

"You wanted out of that suit way too much dude," Cisco said as the suit appearing on its display dummy, Berry now wearing street clothes.

"You think that's bad, I have armor. Now that's uncomfortable." Jim laughed.

"Well, armor is impractical. It takes forever to get on and it's really heavy, so it's hard to carry around." Cisco said.

"These newbies," Claire pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's _magic_, and now you gave him an excuse to put it on."

Jim pulls out the amulet, and summons the armor, via incantation -because he can and wants to show off-. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." Light appears around him forming the Daylight armor.

Cisco scrambles out of his chair for the first time since they got there, colliding with Jim. Running his hands all over the armor, gawking at the amulet in the breastplate.

"Wow…" Cisco breaths out.

"Wow is right, you actually got him speechless," Berry said.

"Please don't encourage him," Claire said exasperated.

"Agreed," Caitlin said, walked over to Claire.

"There needs to be more girls in these sorts of operations," Claire adds. Caitlin turned to Claire smiling, with a knowing look.

"Come over here, I'll get you bandaged up." Caitlin guided her into the glass room.

"I can make it change too," Jim says, focusing on the armor Cisco stepped back and watched the armor turn black and red. "And my sword." He summoned Eclipse, fire blazing around it.

"That is beyond cool. I want magic now." Cisco said.

"Ha, pretty cool huh? I also have these." Jim summoned the glaives then release them allowing them to disappear, then the shield, then his helmet. "I had to get special stones to activate specific new weapons. The three together helped me defeat a ruthless troll warlord."

"You make it sound so casual," Berry said.

"Well, he's dead now. He's a scattered pile of rubble in front of the Arcadia Museum, last I checked." Jim said, not flinching. The look in his eyes bore into Berry, Cisco interrupted.

"What's it made out of? Some kind of alloy?"

"Well, It's made of daylight… and Morgana's left hand apparently."

"What?" Berry asked, but was once again cut off by Cisco.

"So how does it work?" He pressed.

"Well, it works best when my will is strongest. When I first got it, it would activate at weird times because I didn't know how to control it and other times it wouldn't work when I needed it to. But after having it for a year, I've gotten pretty attached to it."

"So, how do you make your weapons disappear and appear like that?"

"Focus, training, a lot of near-death experiences."

"Again, why do you sound so casual?" Berry asks.

"Because, I currently have no one plotting to kill me, no curse hanging over my head, and I haven't seen a goblin in two weeks. So, I'm feeling pretty good." He said.

"Could you show me those cool thigh blade things?" Cisco asked.

"Glaives." Jim corrected. "And sure," He summoned them.

"How do they work?"

"Well, I've used them for a whole bunch of things. I can use them individually, to climb and fight with. Or I can link them together, like this. And throw it like a boomerang. They don't always come back though. Which makes it helpful that I can summon them."

"Show, don't tell," Cisco said.

"Are you sure that's such a good Idea? Cisco, you remember the boomerang?"

"Of course I remember the boomerang! Gives me chills every time I think about it."

"Why don't you demonstrate something different." Berry suggested.

"Well, I could show you a trick with the sword," Jim says.

"Do it." Cisco breathed.

"Alright, _Flash_, take Daylight from me."

"Daylight?"

"The sword." Jim summoned the black blade to his hand, spinning it with a twist of his wrist.

"Piece of cake." He mused

With that, Berry takes the sword from Jim's hand. And returns to his former spot against the wall within seconds of a quick blur.

"Told you… piece of… Hey, where did it go?" He looked up at Jim, spinning the blade in front of him.

"Can't take what doesn't belong to you." Jim chimed. "Only the chosen Trollhunter can wield Daylight."

"I definitely want one of those things." Cisco pointed to the amulet. Jim reached up and dismissed the armor.

"Still impractical?" Jim asked as he placed the amulet in his pocket.

"No way," Cisco said.

"So, Berry. I got trolled, you got speed. What happened to you?" Jim asked.

"I got struck by lightning the same time the particle accelerator exploded."

"I don't know what that is," Jim said, confused.

"Well, It's this amazingly cool piece of technology. A particle accelerator is a machine that uses electromagnetic fields to propel charged particles to very high speeds and energies and to contain them in well-defined beams. It was supposed to teach us more about the world around us, but it exploded releasing dark matter into the atmosphere. Creating storms that caused a lightning bolt to strike me giving me my speed." Berry began excitedly.

"I have _no clue_ what you just said. Other then the part about it exploding and giving you speed." Jim said flatly.

"Fair enough, how did you get _trolled_?"

"A Wizard with poor social skills, and a magic potion -also including lightning-. Also the end of the world, I had to fight that troll warlord, Gunmar was his name, I knew I couldn't do it as a human, I'd fought him before while he was weak. And I still couldn't beat him. So beating him fully powered? I knew the only way I was going to kill him was if I crossed the threshold." Jim stated.

"I don't like how comfortable you are with killing," Berry said.

"It's rule number two of being the Trollhunter. _Always_ finish the fight." Jim growled, making Berry jump.

"But, you can't just kill someone. Even if they are a troll or a warlord." Berry yelled.

"He _was_ in a prison. In another _dimension_. What did you expect me to do, put handcuffs on him? He _ate _people, and there's a line. Where you can keep someone, and when they need to be dead!" He growled

"That doesn't make it right!"

"It doesn't make it wrong!" Jim's voice climbing to a roar.

"Killing is wrong, how come you don't understand that?!"

"I don't expect you to understand the things I do. Or how harsh my world is. But you should at least understand the part about doing _anything_ protecting the people you love." Jim's voice rose then slowly came back to its normal level. Sounding more raspy with the constant rumble in Jim's throat.

Berry looked like he was going to continue to yell, but calmed. "I… I do understand that. I just don't get how you can be so lax about it!" He raised his voice again.

Jim glared at him, his pupils thin and threatening. "Drop it." He stood, his shoulders hunched, glaring at Berry. Who immediately stopped.

"Anyways…" Cisco broke the silence. "Jim, what's your name? Uh… Full name?" Cisco asked.

"James Lake Jr. Why?" He watched Cisco type violently at the keyboard.

"Because, I'm curious about some things; one, what you used to look like. Two, this troll warlord you're talking about." He said, then hit the enter key dramatically.

All over the room monitors and screens light up with videos and pictures. Videos of the battle in Arcadia, from store cameras. Glimpses of Jim fighting Gunmar and Anger Rot. Some of Gunmar being thrown into a building. Some pictures from police records, some from various phones at the battle of the bands of the beginning of the eternal night. Or of the gum gum soldiers.

"How did you get these?" Jim snarled accidentally. Quickly regaining his composure. "Sorry. But these are supposed to be private."

"Well, you can't expect a superhero team to get intel through the regular channels. I hacked into Arcadia's network, all of these are localized under councilwoman Nuñiez' private server. So It's still under wraps, in fact, these are the only place they show up. Not on the internet or anything. That's some impressive damage control. Do you have a computer genius or something?"

"No, just an ancient wizard who's a real pain in the neck," Jim says.

"Hey, Jim." Claire walks out of the smaller glass room followed by Caitlin. Her arms bandaged expertly. Cisco shut off the monitors.

"Hey, beautiful." Jim pulled her close with his tail, falling into a crouch. Claire sat on Jim's thigh, being the perfect height for a chair, and he wrapped his tail around her lovingly, she played with the tuft of fur on the end that sat in her lap.

"Why were you growling and yelling at each other?" Claire asked.

"He asked about rule number two," Jim said, nodding at Berry.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Jim has terrible morals," Berry said. Caitlin still looked confused but ignored it.

"Jim, do you know if there's a healing agent in troll saliva?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Claire's wounds are over halfway healed, I think it might have something to do with you _licking _her cuts."

"Well, I've only been a troll for like less than a month. So I couldn't tell you, and like Claire said, I don't exactly have control over what I do sometimes. My instincts just take over, and sometimes I end up doing weird things like licking blood off her face, grooming her, going nuts when there might be danger or… purring."

"You purr?" she asked.

"Yes, and I love it," Claire smiled affectionately leaning her head on his chest running her hand along his tale. As if on cue Jim started purring.

"Why do you do this?" Jim asked forcing himself to be quiet.

"Because it's fun embarrassing you." She smiled up at him with a devious grin.

"A month?" Berry cried. He looked at Cisco as if to verify the dates from the photos. He nods. "This all only happened a month ago?" Jim nodded. "Well, at least you didn't wake up from a coma with strange people around you. Right?"

"Sort of, I woke up on my couch, and some of my troll friends were there, and my mom and Claire and Toby… That was a fun dusk." He said it fondly but a cringe crossed his and Claire's faces momentarily.

A loud growl came from Claire's stomach, she let go of Jim's tale and held her side.

"Well you certainly sound hungry, when was the last time you ate?" Berry asked.

"A few hours ago but it wasn't much," Claire said. "But I'm more worried about…"

Jim's stomach growled this time, loud enough that a deaf person could hear it.

"That, Jim hasn't eaten in a week." Claire finished.

"A week!? You should be dead." Caitlin shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Half-troll. Not dead. Just hungry." Jim said flatly, stopping her from freaking out.

"Well, let's go get some 'Big Belly Burger' then." Cisco jumped from his spot at the desk, walking around and leaning on it from the other side.

"Uhhh…" Claire tried

"I can't…" Jim started but was cut off.

"That's right because you look like that… uh, sorry."

"Cisco, you sound like Felicity," Berry said. "Would you rather pizza? You don't have to leave, I can just run out and be back real quick."

"Claire would love pizza, but I…" Jim was interrupted again. Sliding Claire off his knee and standing.

"There are lots of good places around, take your pick," Caitlin added in.

"No, I can't…"

"We can get some home-cooked food for you if that's what you want," Berry said.

"Oh my gosh, can you please stop interrupting me?" Jim growled out his words, snarling when he finished. "I can't eat human _food_." He said loudly. Then the room went quiet.

"Then what do you eat, is there like a certain place you can get troll food? Troll-mart?"

"I'm going to start calling you Felicity," Berry said.

"No, I eat… ugh." Jim couldn't get the words out. He tensed up and his fists were balled tightly at his sides.

"I would love it if you would get me some pizza. And if you could stop by a grocery store and pick up a package of metal utensils and some raw chicken? And if you have a couple of socks?" Claire said it quickly, trying not to make it weird. She wrapped her arm around Jim's torso. In response he wrapped his tail around her waist again, it twitched every few seconds. Claire stood on her tiptoes and whispered so only Jim's heightened senses could hear. "You don't have to hate what you became for saving the world."

Jim was still tense but was able to relax knowing that he was getting something to eat.

"Yeah, sure." Berry nodded unsure what to make of the strange shopping list. He ran out of the room leaving a brief trail of color behind.

"So, while he's gone I have a question," Claire said.

"He won't be gone for very long. But ask away." Caitlin said lightly

"If Berry is a meta, and you thought Jim was a meta. Does that mean there are more of them?" Claire asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately. All but a few have decided to use their powers for crime and evil." Caitlin said.

"And those who are evil _and_ have reared their ugly faces now live in a super-prison in the basement," Cisco added.

"And they can't get out right?" Jim asked, pulling Claire tighter, tensing.

"No, none have ever escaped. Each cell is designed specifically to hold that specific metahuman." Caitlin said.

A woosh came through the room and Berry appeared with a pizza box and a couple grocery bags. Claire marched up and took the pizza box from him.

"Ohh, come to momma! Oh, smell that." Claire said. "Jim, do you want to go in the other room to eat? I'll still eat with you."

"Um, I guess I need to get used to having people watch me eat, but only if you guys are comfortable with it." Jim smiled sheepishly.

"What are you going to eat?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh please don't tell me that you're going to eat…" Cisco started, but a piece of Claire's pizza was magically thrown in his face, he pulled it from his face but the cheese stuck.

"And for my next trick, I'll make the loud mouth disappear," Claire said in a dramatic voice her iris glowing purple.

Cisco jumped back. Pulling the cheese off his face.

"Don't worry Cisco, she hasn't learned teleportation spells yet." Jim sighed. "If only we were so lucky." He smiled. "But, I'll go eat in the other room."

Claire glared at Cisco, flashing her eyes purple.

"No, It's fine. You can eat in here," he said cowering behind Berry.

Jim took the bags from Berry, "Do you want me to pay you back or…"

"No, it's fine. After all, I missed 3 of the 4 bullets fired at you."

"Slacker." Cisco mocked.

"I'm just glad that you weren't hurt too badly," Berry said, watching Jim curiously.

Jim sat on the floor cross-legged, his tail moving back and forth quickly, almost wagging. He opened the bags and pulled out a package of new silverware, a two pack of socks, and a package of chicken breast. Unable to stop himself, he licked his lips and tusks wildly. He opened the chicken and used the socks to soak up the juice so he wouldn't make a mess.

"I'm the one who shouldn't of confronted an armed gunman. I don't usually fight humans." Jim said. Claire sat down with her pizza next to him nodding for him to start eating. The other three sat down following suit.

He bit into the chicken, juices spilled down his jaw to his chin. The muscle fibers tore against his powerful jaw and tusks. One piece after another until the chicken was gone. Using the socks as napkins he ate them one by one. He then turned to his desert, he opened the box and ate each utensil slowly. The loud crunching sound they made when he chewed made the three newcomers wince. Once finished he got a good look at the faces of his audience. They stared at his face, puzzled, grossed out and impressed.

He looked over at Claire, who was almost done with her pizza, his stomach growled again, but much quieter this time.

"How are you still hungry?" Berry cried.

"Dude, you have no room to talk," Cisco said straightly.

Claire smiled and nodded at the cardboard box the utensils were in along with the other trash left on the floor in front of him. Quickly he ate it up, leaving the soft plastics of the bags and the saran wrap that was around the chicken left untouched, anytime he ate them he felt like he was being suffocated as they moved down his esophagus.

Claire had finished her pizza, and hearing Jim's stomach growl again she handed the box over to him.

"Still? You're still hungry?" Berry seemed baffled, getting to his feet.

"I haven't eaten anything in a week," Jim replied as if he were offended. Then took a bite out of the pizza box.

"Berry, you eat that much a day," Caitlin said, standing. "Food, not socks and cardboard."

"But still!" Berry said. "Your stomach…"

"Berry, I'm not freaking out that you can run faster than the speed of sound. And don't you deal with weird stuff every day? This shouldn't be that weird. My genetic structure changed, I can't digest human food anymore but now I can eat metal and cardboard for snacks. The raw meat is what I really need. I'm not sure why but when it's cooked I can't digest it. Sorry, but if you don't get it that's your own fault."

"You pose a _fantastic_ argument," Cisco said. "He can't argue with science." he smiled at Berry matter of factly.

"Hey Berry," A woman's voice came from the hallway. "Dad and I were wondering…" Another bloody murder scream came, as a dark-skinned woman and a man rounded the corner. The scream causing Jim to fold his ears back and go once again into his defensive position, jumping in front of Claire to protect her.

The man pulled a pistol from his jacket and pointed it at Jim. "What the hell is that thing!?"

* * *

Enjoy the cliffhanger -reviews are appreciated- :)


	3. Chapter 3

OK! So, I'm not dead... maybe...

Lots of important information about this, if you actually read the AN's.

I have a long list of crossovers planed that follow Jim and Claire across the county. Building on one another.

This one is geographically incorrect with the timeline, but I figured that being the most scientific and technical it would be a good place to just explain through the story everything about Jim.

The next crossover's already has the first chapter out, it's titled Full Hunter.

Heads up, this has a seven person dialogue... I did my best.

I don't own Flash or Trollhunters...

Enjoy this long awaited chapter, I hope y'all like it. Please leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 3: everyone wants to talk about Jim's tail.

* * *

-Back a bit, when Caitlin is bandaging Claire's cuts.-

"Have a seat on the bed while I get some supplies," Caitlin said.

Claire did as she was told, glancing around at the high-tech medical gear. "Does Barry get hurt often?"

"Too often if you ask me, what is it with men running into danger?" She said, turning on her heel.

"Right? But I was serious when I said we need more girls in these kind of groups."

"Agreed," Caitlin laughed, "But let's get your arms wrapped up… hmm, that's weird," she hummed.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but from the looks of it. Your cuts are almost half healed."

"Really?" Claire looked down at her arms, running her fingers gently over the cuts that looked like they were starting to seal themselves together. "Woah."

"I'm curious…"

"About?"

"Jim… you wouldn't happen to know if his saliva has some sort of healing bacteria in it, would you?" Caitlin opened a package of white cloth bandages.

"No, I wouldn't. And also, it's probably magic and not a bacteria." Claire held out her battered limbs as Caitlin carefully wrapped her hands and arms.

"Magic… magic and trolls. Not something I thought I would be dealing with anytime soon… or ever."

"You can never expect to know where life is gonna take you. You just gotta roll with it." Claire smiled, examining the bandage work around her arms. "You do good work."

"I've had practice on Berry. What does Jim do when he gets hurt?"

"He really doesn't get hurt anymore, sure he gets bruises and stuff, but it's not all that often that he gets hurt bad enough to warrant medical attention. And his mother's a doctor so if he does, which he hasn't since our last battle, we call her."

"That's good, and you stay out of trouble too?"

"Well, I don't go waltzing up to armed robbers, if that's what you're asking." Claire laughed. "Because that's exactly what Jim did to get shot."

Caitlin laughed, "You two seem close, how long have you two been together?"

"Let's see it's the end of June, so… 4-5 months."

"Hmm, and Jim said he used to be human? So, how long has he been… ya know…"

"A troll. You don't have to beat around the bush. He is a Troll. He has been that way for about a month. Merlin transformed him a few days before our fight against Gunmar and Morgana."

"And it doesn't bug you? The way he looks?"

"Honestly," Claire blushed, "He's much more attractive as a troll. Taller, stronger, more decisive. And he's not as nervous as he used to be, with most things at least."

"And the thing with the tail?"

"That's new. It took him awhile to get the armor off after the battle, but when he did, he found the extra limb, which was weird to say the least. It took him awhile to figure it out, he kept saying that it had a mind of its own, when in reality he just couldn't control it." Claire laughed. "Once he did, he found it helped him with his balance and other things, his favorite thing to do with it is to wrap it around me, like a snake or a vine. It's a _protective_ gesture most of the time, especially if it's tighter, which he does so he can move me out of the way if he needs to. Like… um, you saw. When you came in and scared him, he wrapped his tail around my waist and pulled me behind him."

"Oh, I remember. So, what does he do when it's not protective?"

"Just things a regular hand would do; brush hair from my face, pulls me close, holds my hand, sometimes he tickles me with the little tuft of fur at the end. Or if it's just around my waist and we're not in any danger, I'll play with the fur, it makes Jim purr…" Claire rambled on getting quieter. "But don't tell him I told you." She blurted out.

Caitlin smiled and laughed, "I won't. I'm a bit curious, or maybe concerned. You said Jim can't control himself sometimes?"

"Well, he can control himself, we've just gone over some of the things that I'm ok with him doing, so with those things, like cleaning my cuts, he doesn't try restrain himself. Which I'm perfectly fine with, I was just super embarrassed because that's normally something he does when we're alone."

"And I see why you would be embarrassed, but you said Jim gained more animalistic instincts?"

Claire nodded, tense, not knowing what Caitlin was getting at.

"Like I said before, animal instincts are more… intense when their in a relationship…" Caitlin started.

Claire sighed as she understood what she meant, she held up her hand to stop her.

"I see what you're getting at, and no. And I know what you're thinking, but Jim has more self control than he lets on. And let me stop you before anything else, I can fight him off easier than you think."

"Alright, I trust you. And for the sake of not making things weird, I'll drop it. But how would you be able to fight him off?

"One, Jim would never hurt me on purpose, and two, Rule number three."

"What's rule number three?"

"The third rule of being the Trollhunter. When in doubt, always kick them in the gronk-nucks."

"I think I know what you're getting at." Caitlin said, laughing mischievously.

Outside the room, they heard Barry yelling at Jim, and Jim growling loudly back at Berry.

"Oh my gosh! What's going on out there?" Caitlin said, rushing toward the door, only to be stopped by Claire gently holding her wrist.

"They're fine, Jim will calm down in a sec. He'll probably make a threatening final growl before they stop." Claire smiled at Caitlin, who raised her eyebrows. "Listen."

They listened for a minute before they heard Jim growl the words 'drop it'.

"You really do know Jim, but doesn't it freak you out when he growls and snarls? I'd jump out of my skin every time."

"It did a bit at first, until I figured out it's just another way for him to communicate. He growls when he's angry, in danger or frustrated. He snarls if he's agitated or worried. He purrs when he's happy. Although I'm not quite sure what the moaning and whining is about. And there's other sounds or actions that he does, sometimes unconsciously, that give me clues as to exactly how he's feeling."

"Hm… I bet you can read him like a book."

"I can, and he can read me just as well. His sense of smell is crazy, he can smell emotions. Although he's especially attuned to my scent."

"And I'm sure you know why," Caitlin said.

"I know how he sees me, but I'm going to let him decide when he wants to tell me. He's barely comfortable in his own skin as it is." Claire smiled.

"Shall we join them then?" Caitlin's face betraying her eagerness.

"You want to ask Jim about his saliva, don't you?" Claire asked.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, and nodded.

* * *

The dark man had his pistol pointed at Jim, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" He yelled frantically, then stepped in front of the woman who had let out high pitched scream.

Jim, folded his ears back to block the sound, getting to his feet and lowered into his defensive position in front of Claire once again, snarling. Cisco and the others scrambled to stand in front of Jim as a human shield.

"Joe, don't shoot! Put the gun away!" Barry said.

"Detective West, please lower the gun." Caitlin added.

"Dude, why does everyone want to shoot you today?" Cisco asked turning to Jim.

Jim shrugged, still defensive, his tail agitatedly swinging back and forth. Eyes still laser-focused on the gun aimed at his head.

"Joe, put the gun away, or you'll make it worse." Barry said.

Reluctantly, Joe put his pistol back in the coat holster, then cautiously walked a bit closer around the desk, keeping the woman behind him.

Jim released his defensive position, then with his tail, pulled Claire closer to his side wrapping it tightly around her wrist. Eyes still trained on Joe and the woman. A low growl settled in his throat, refusing to go away. Claire squeezed his tail, telling him to calm down, but the response of his ears twitching told her that he was trying but not succeeding. She used her free hand to take Jim's left in her right.

"What is that thing?" Joe asked Berry, acting like Jim wasn't even there.

"This is Jim. And the next person to call him a _thing_, is gonna find their phone on fire in their pocket." Claire stated, the edges of her brown iris' turned purple, before returning to normal.

"Ok, that's not normal." The woman said, pointing to Claire.

"I'm Jim, this is Claire." He said, forcing himself to speak through the growl. The two jumped when he spoke.

"You can talk?" Joe asked.

"Dad! Don't be rude." The woman started, walking past her father. "Sorry about him he's skeptical of everything, I'm Iris." She held out her hand for Claire to shake. Claire took it with a bit of a struggle trying to get Jim to loosen the grip of his tail from around her arm. Jim slowly started relaxing, but still held a low growl.

"And I'm Detective West, but you can call me Joe, if you want." Joe said, keeping his distance.

Jim fell into his crouched position, wrapping his tail tightly around Claire's leg, multiple times. Telling her that he wanted her close. Claire subtly put her hand on his neck, not letting the others see, and massaged the scruff, allowing Jim to calm himself more. Finally able to release the growl.

"It's nice to meet you. Sorry for scaring you." Jim said.

"Obviously, I'm the one that did that, sorry for pulling a gun on you." Joe added.

"Sorry for screaming, I bet that didn't help either." Iris said.

"It doesn't, no. Just puts me on edge." Jim said, he saw the detective opening and closing his mouth like a fish, like he wanted to say something but didn't dare. "You have a question, Joe?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be rude…"

"You're fine, ask away."

"Ok, Um… what exactly are you?"

"For the sake of time, I'll give you a shortened version. _And_ because I don't want to explain it all again. I'm the Trollhunter, I protect humans, trolls and anyone who can't defend themselves, mostly from evil trolls. I, am half troll, I used to be human. Magic is real, and it's what turned me into this. Good enough for you?"

Joe and Iris stood there looking at Jim, his tail twitched under the scrutiny of their eyes. Unsure of what to make of what they just heard.

"You ok?" Claire asked, concern in her tone.

"Well, my mind just broke, again." Joe said.

"I'm not entirely sure how to feel about what I just heard." Iris said.

"Great you broke them." Cisco said, sitting back in his chair.

"No, I'm fine. Um… Bar, why weren't you at the crime scene? I texted you like a dozen times." Joe said.

"What crime scene?" Barry asked.

"There was a robbery, at the Shiney Diamond. The man was already in cuffs when we got there. Was that not you?"

"Oh, no that was me."

"Then why weren't you at the scene as Berry? There was some weird stuff, two bullets, like they made contact with a stone wall or something, but they were in the middle of the room. And there was a third with blood on on it, stone walls don't bleed. Care to tell me what that's about?" Joe asked.

"Oh, I think I can answer that for you." Jim said standing tense, only to his slowched hight. His tail still around Claire's leg, lightly wraped around her thigh and knee.

"Why is that?" Joe asked.

"Because, the two bullets hit me in the chest, and the third hit right above my eyebrow." Jim pointed to the small scar on his head.

"How are you still alive?" Iris gasped.

"Yeah, what she said," Joe added.

"Probably because they did hit something like a brick wall, me. My skin _is_ stone, in a sense, and the only reason I bled was because the skin on my face is softer than the rest of me." Jim explained.

"He was shot, when he looked like a human, but then when he got shot in the head, the glamor mask got knocked off, and he was knocked unconscious. And the police like to pull their guns out before they ask questions," Claire said. "Isn't that right, _Detective_."

"Sorry." Joe said.

"The Flash got us out of there, he was somehow able to lift Jim… I'm not sure how. But he got us out of there."

"Yeah, how much do you weigh?" Barry asked.

"Depends, you got me on an empty stomach, so probably around 200-250" Jim replied.

"But you're so fit," Iris said.

"I'm also made of stone."

"How does an empty stomach have to do with your weight?" Caitlin asked.

"When I've eaten, my skin is more stone like, but Barry got me on an empty stomach, so my skin was more _skin_ then stone. I probably normally weigh around 300. When I've been eating."

"Not eating for a week gives you a 50lbs difference? Dude." Cisco said.

"You haven't eaten for a week? How are you still alive?" Iris asked.

"Like I told Caitlin, Half troll. Not dead. Just hungry. And I ate before you came in and pointed a gun at my head. Which, again, wouldn't do much." Jim gestured to the soft plastics on the floor. Claire used her magic to move them to the trash.

"What was that?" Joe asked Claire.

"Magic, like we told you, it's a thing." She said.

"Wait, you said something about a mask. It made Jim look human?" Cisco asked.

"The Glamor mask. Yeah." Claire said.

"Was that the thing you tucked into your bag back at the jewelry store?" Barry gestured to her pink bag behind them.

"Mmhm…" Claire's eyes glowed purple, she held her arm out as the Glamour mask flew into her hand with a small thump as it made contact. She handed it to Jim.

Jim put it on, focusing on what he used to look like. With a flash of light, he was two feet shorter, had peach skin and was lacking horns, teeth, and his tail. Everyone in the room relaxed as he didn't look like a beast anymore, except for Claire, who tensed a bit.

"Woha," Cisco got out of his chair, walking over to Jim. He put his hands on his face and smushed his cheeks. "You're like squishy. Is this what you looked like before?"

Jim nodded glaring as Cisco messed with his face and hands. Jim took off the glamor mask, and snarled at Cisco, he used his tail to smak Cisco's hand away from his face. The room tensed again, once again becoming uncomfortable at Jim's trollish presence.

"You all suck." Jim growled, his tail twitched. Claire took the mask and replaced it in her bag, while she glared at everyone. They all looked at him with fear in their eyes, she shook her head disapprovingly.

"When can we leave?" Jim asked.

"You're free to go whenever." Barry said.

"Unfortunately not, look at the time babe." Claire said, glancing up at Jim.

Jim pulled out his phone, and checked the clock on the screen, smiling at the background photo of Himself, Claire, and Toby in their armor before they set out. His smile fell when he saw the time. 6:29am.

Jim growled at his phone, pocketing it. "Looks like we're stuck with the scared looks for another 12 hours or so."

"What does the time have to do with anything?"

"Time tells me when the sun is up." Jim said, his tail bending and squirming like a trapped snake.

"And the sun?" Iris asked.

"Will turn me to stone if I'm directly exposed."

"Oh," everyone murmured.

"So, I'm stuck with a bunch of _humans_ who can't look at me without cringing." He snarled. The others in the room winced at the word _human._

"Don't forget, Blinkey is gonna be ticked!"

Jim drew his hand down his face. "Ugh… Can you…"

"Text him and tell him we got held up but not tell him we've divulged the troll world to a bunch of total strangers? On it." Claire pulled out her phone and sent a quick message. "Done."

"Blinkey?" Cisco asked.

"No one you need to worry about," Jim said.

"So, in the meantime you can hang out here. Or I could take you a different room…" Caitlin said.

"That would be great, especially if you had some pillows?" Claire said.

"Pillows? It's morning." Cisco asked.

"Claire hasn't slept in two days. And our schedule keeps us both kind of nocturnal." Jim said, a moan in the back of his throat. As if he was complaining about something.

"That's not healthy, and you two need to get a better handle on taking care of yourselves." Caitlin said.

"Well, I'm not as bad as Jim, I don't think he sleeps as much since the battle back in Arcadia." Claire said.

"Battle?" Joe said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I stopped the end of the world. You're welcome." Jim smiled showing his teeth, his tail raising like a hand to his head, saluting the detective. His eyes, however, remained cold.

"What's he talking about Bar?" Joe said.

"He stopped an evil human eating warlord who happened to be a giant troll." Barry explained.

"What happened to him?" Joe asked.

"Jim has shaddy morals." Barry said not entirely answering the question posed, the detective still looked confused.

"I killed him." Jim said straight out.

"Oh, so that's rule number two." Caitlin said.

"It's a stupid rule." Barry said, eyes on Jim.

"Drop it or you'll learn rule number three real quick." Jim growled.

"You really don't want to find out," Caitlin said, trying not to laugh.

"What's rule number three?" Cisco asked.

"When in doubt, always kick them in the gronk-nucks." Jim smiled viciously. Berry, Cisco, and Joe all winced as they realized what Jim ment.

"Are you a jerk or something?" Barry asked Jim, voice raising.

"No, I just don't let people I've barely met, scrutinize my decisions or my way of life."

"Yeah man, back off. You don't know what he's had to deal with." Cisco added.

"Thank you, Cisco. But yeah, Berry, if you were in my shoes, you would be talking very differently. Caitlin, you said something about a private room?" Jim said.

Caitlin nodded, "this way." she tried to not think about the things Jim had implied with his statement to Berry. Claire grabbed her bag from the side of the room and started to follow her out of the room.

"It's nice to meet you, Iris, Joe." Claire said, Jim on her heels.

"It was nice to meet you to Claire," Iris said. "And Jim, you too, really."

With his heightened senses, Jim was able to know that Iris had meant what she'd said, "Thanks, Iris. Have a good day out in the sun." He smiled genuinely, the cold in his eyes gone. The three left the room.

"Woah, that's weird." Iris said.

"Which part? The magic or the trolls or the big blue thing…" Joe said. Suddenly, the phone in his pocket burst creating a small fire on the inside of his coat. He quickly pulled it out dropping in on the floor. "What the hell?" he shouted.

Around the corner, Claire's voice was distantly heard, "Jim has super hearing, and I told you not to call him a thing." after that Jim and Caitlin could be heard laughing.

Iris, Barry and Cisco also struggled not to laugh as the detective just glared down the hallway.

"No, those did throw me off a bit." Iris said.

"A bit?" Joe asked.

"Jim, he smiled at me, it was nice. Not like the one you got Berry, that was a invitation to meet your death." She said.

"Yeah, dude. You really should have backed off the _first_ time." Cisco said.

"Even I have to agree with Cisco." Joe said. "You shouldn't have pushed it."

"Didn't you see his eyes?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, especially the first time he told me that he's killed. It's dark, and cold."

"Berry, you're a forensics agent, you should understand that look better than anyone. Seeing those thing happen as the Flash, and then the aftermath." Joe said, gesturing.

"Plus, he's been doing this for longer than you've been The Fash. And he's only been a troll for like, a month, don't you think that if he gave everything up, that he's worth keeping as an alli? He may be a lot younger than you, but he's been doing this longer. He might even have some pointers for you." Cisco pointed out.

Berry drew out a long sigh. "You're right, I might not agree with his tactics, and I _really_ don't understand. But, I should at least apologize."

"You _were_ kinda rude." Iris said.

Berry ran out of the Cortex to find the others. He stopped when he found Jim sitting on the floor outside the lounge room's door. "Jim!"

Jim's head turned quickly, jumping up onto his feet seamlessly. Realizing it was only Barry he relaxed and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh… Claire's asleep." he nodded his head toward the door.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you. Apologize actually," Barry started. Jim held up his hand to stop him.

"You don't have to. You see me as a monster, in more way then one. It's fine." Jim moved to a crouch and leaned against the wall.

"It's not fine, I was a jerk and I have no excuse," Barry moved to the floor.

"Being a troll doesn't excuse my behavior either, I'm just more… _aggressive_ than I used to be."

"Well, I'm still sorry for yelling at you like that. I may not know or understand your world but I can tell that you're a good… uh, person."

"Thanks, if it makes you feel better, I do actually have a conscious."

"I thought only humans had those." Barry smiled, Jim couldn't help but laugh.

"Still half-human." Jim said, His tail moved around his legs resting in front of his feet.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, We're good."

"Ok, now I have some questions now that Cisco isn't fangirling."

Jim's tail twitched, he raised one of his eyebrows at Berry. "Alright."

"First, what's it like?" Barry gasps out.

"Being a troll?"

"Yeah, unless it's too touchy a subject."

"Well, it is but if you want to know." Barry nodded. "Let me think…hmm, well, my senses are _incredibly_ heightened. Like I can hear Cisco telling Joe and Iris about my armor right now."

"Really? On the other side of the building, through cement walls?"

"Yup, and I can see in pitch black, I can taste… you don't want to know what I can taste. Umm… I can smell _EVERYTHING_. Which gets anoying sometimes."

"What can you smell?"

"Heh, I can smell the ash from a fire in your hair. I can track animals or people. Or I can smell when someone's hormones spike when the person they like walks into the room, just like yours did when Iris walked into the room." Jim said and smiled happily at him.

"Well that's not weird at all."

"Hey, I'm the one who as to smell it. Like I said it gets annoying sometimes. So are you two a couple?"

"I wish, but I'm trying to give her space. Her fiance just recently… died." Barry said, leaving out a lot of details.

"That's strange, because she smelled the same way you did. She really likes you. Even if she is upset about her fiance. Another thing about being a half-troll, I can tell when someone is lying. And even if you are a little harder to pin, your heart rate still fluctuated, even if it is going at unatruall speeds."

"I'm not sure how I feel about your abilities. Lets just say it's a touchy subject involving the space time continuum."

Jim's opened his mouth then closed it again. "Alright then, next question."

"Okay, and I'm sorry, but what is with your tail?" he said eyebrows raised, he gestured to the limb that twitched at Jims feet. Jim moved it in front of himself and laughed.

Jim bit his lip, "Well, I'd have to say, umm… 75% subconscious instinct and 25% control. Mind you I've only had it about a month and it has a mind of it's own if I'm not paying attention."

"So, when you wrap it around Claire? Is that instinct or a conscious choice?"

"Ah, hmm, both. Call it, _Conscious instinct_, I choose to do it out of the need I feel to protect her or show affection. Like you saw before, I can use it to move her behind me or out of harm's way. But I can also use it kind of like a hand and brush hair out of her face or hold her hand."

"That's really cool. But…"

"I keep it out of her space when she doesn't want it too close, and always within boundaries."

"How did you know…"

"Because, one, you're an adult. Two, you're a responsible adult. Three, Caitlin asked Claire about it when she was bandaging her up. Four, I can smell the awkwardness, you put it off like a nerd at a school dance." Jim smiled and waved a hand in front of his nose.

"Well, you also seem like a responsible adult. How old are you again?"

"17, but Claire and I are both responsible. And I'm pretty sure even the eclipse armor would save me from the wrath of her father if _that_ ever happened. Which it wont, at least not for a long time."

"Ha, Joe is the same way about Iris. Ok, last question. If you and Claire were dating before you got trolled, and if she still likes you, you two must have been really, really close. So, if all of your other senses were heightened as well as your emotions. How do you feel about Claire now?"

"Hmm, you picked up on that did you? Well, I couldn't see myself with anyone else, ever. And I'm afraid to tell her how I feel, because I don't want to scare her with how I feel. But honestly, I see her as my... mate."

Berry laughed at the thought. Jim snarled at him.

"What the crap dude? I'm telling you my deepest thoughts and feelings."

"I'm sorry, but you know that monogamous animals are like humans, in the terms that they marry for life. And think back, Caitlin is smart and always picks her words carefully but she said that animal instincts are strongest with their _partners._ What she was going to say was _mate_, but she didn't because she didn't know the status of your relationship. But you are most protective and affectionate toward Claire. So the fact that you think of her as your mate. Just makes sense. And dude, come on, if she lets you _lick her_, which -by the way- is incredibly uncomfortable to watch, then having I think she would be more than happy to be called your mate."

Jim's jaw was slack, he just stared at Barry and blinked a couple times. "Um, sorry for making you uncomfortable?" he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Haha, I guess it can't be helped. Ya know, Cisco thinks I could learn from you. In the heroing aspect that is."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you've been doing this for longer then me. And, you've already beaten your enemies. So in my book, you're doing really well. And everyone is still alive!"

"For the most part. The records Cisco looked at only looked at human casualties, not troll."

"Oh, well, sorry."

"Nothing to be done. It's war. You have the same darkness in your eyes. And your not at war, as far as I know."

"You're 17 and you've seen things you shouldn't have had to. I saw something of the sort when I was younger."

"I won't pry, those things are hard to talk…"

Almost as if Barry didn't hear Jim he just started talking over him. "When I was 11 my mom was murdered, I saw her right before she died, and my dad was charged for her murder…"

"Dude, woah, slow down. That's not something you just tell people. Also I said…" Jim stopped mid sentence. He stared at the far wall his ears twitching and moving to listen. He stood, his tail slithering around behind him. "Someone's in trouble, I hear them talking about… People screaming downtown. Mass panic." Jim said, "It's a meta."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a birthday gift; you know who you are. :)

I don't own Flash or Trollhunters

Please enjoy! R&R! WORDS!

* * *

Chapter 4: Barry's an idiot and more people ask about Jim's tail; But let us not forget that Barry is always an idiot. :)

* * *

Jim stopped Barry, his ears twitched, picking up voices from the other side of the building. "They're yelling about some… mass panic, down town, people screaming. Barry, it's a meta."

"Come on, let's get back to the cortex." Barry disappeared with a woosh. Jim looked back and forth from the door to the hallway, not wanting to leave Claire. He got on all fours, and ran, following Barry's scent through the concrete maze they called S.T.A.R. Labs, finally reaching the Cortex. Joe and Iris were gone.

Barry had the suit on now. "You wanna come?" He asked Jim.

"I can't, the sun, the people, and I won't leave Claire." Jim listed. Barry only nodded before he disappeared.

"Don't worry Jim, you can be there virtually." Cisco stated from his computer chair. "Come over here, this monitor shows you where he is, this one tracks his vitals from the suit. You can use this mic to talk to him. Barry, you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Jim you there?"

"Trollhunter reads Flash, loud and clear, over." Jim said leaning over the mic.

"Oh… you know how to have a good time." Cisco smiled, with a sucker in hand.

"Where's Caitlin?" Jim asked

"She's preparing her medical stuff for Barry." Cisco sat in his chair.

"Why? Barry's been doing this for months, right? Shouldn't he know how to handle a dangerous situation?"

"You would think, but he usually just runs in without thinking."

"It's the Dark Lands all over again, but on a daily basis…" Jim whispered to himself and ran a hand up his horn. "Barry, make sure you know what you're running into, you don't know what's going on…"

"Pht… I got this, Jim. It's nothing I haven't handled before."

"You are an idiot!" Jim Growled, "You're being arrogant! Don't show off."

"This is normal, and a good day. He'll be more humble after he gets his butte handed to him." Cisco said, rolling his eyes.

"And this is routine?" Jim asked, not believing what he was hearing. Cisco nodded with the sucker in his mouth.

"Don't be arrogant, Flash," Jim said.

"I don't see what arrogance has to do with anything, Jim," The Flash said. Jim watched the moneter, as he neared the point of the screams. The coastline.

"Arrogance gets you killed. If you make it back alive I'll explain rule number one."

"I'm not sure your rules apply."

"I'm still alive aren't I? And I thought you wanted some tips." Jim moaned.

"Later, after I take down this freaky meta." The Flash paused, "Wait, everyone is, like in a trance, they are all screaming, or crying… they all look scared. What's going on?"

"I don't know, I'm not there. Tell me what you see, smell, hear… what's going on? Cisco are there any cameras that could show us what's going on?"

"Sorry blue dude." he said shaking his head, with the sucker still in his mouth.

"Um… The meta, it's a woman, in a brightly colored _leotard_ I think. I don't smell anything… I don't have crazy strong senses like you. I don't hear anything unusual."

"Your super villains don't dress up do they?" Jim asked.

"Not normally. I think the only one that dresses for the occasion is Captain Cold." Cisco said.

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his hand up his horn. "Of course you name them… You and my friend Toby would get along great. Wait what's this?" Jim asked a rhetorical question, and pointed to the screen with Barry's vitals. Some of the bars fluctuating, and spiking.

"Oh man, he's being stupid again." He said. "Caitlin, come out here quick."

Caitlin ran out of the smaller glass room, around the desk to look at the screen. "That's not right, Barry, what's going on?" She asked frantically. When nothing happened Cisco typed quickly and skillfully on the keyboard, suddenly the group was able to hear what was going on past the comm.

"It… It's not possible. You're dead!... No, It's not my fault!" They heard Barry say.

"Barry? Barry what's going on? Barry!" Caitlin said.

Over the comm, they heard barry gasping, and getting the crap beaten out of him. Then a woman's voice. "Fastest man alive, and you can't fight back. Not while facing your nightmares at least." He gasped as if he was kicked in his stomach. Then silence. The monitor with Barry's vitals showed several spots where he was hit on the pictogram of his suit. The adrenaline levels spiking high.

Barry ran back into the cortex, collapsing in the middle of the floor. Covered in blood. Cisco and Caitlin ran to him, struggling to get his limp body off the floor. Jim sedarls, and walked around the desk, and easily picked Barry, holding him behind his knees and shoulders. His nose wrinkled at the smell he was covered in. And walked him into the small medical room. Caitlin started, to fuss over him. Jim put out his hand blocking her from Barry.

"What are you doing, I need to treat him!"

"All of his wounds are superficial, and he should be fine in about an hour if he really does have super fast healing. You can't run to pick him up every time he falls. It's part of the reason he's so arrogant. It's easy to get cocky when you have a great team behind you. But if you race to him every time he's never going to learn." Jim said, staying surprisingly calm.

"Then why is he passed out?" Cisco asked.

"Didn't you see his stats? He's having an adrenaline crash. It's not bad, he just needs a minute. His brain was lighting up like a christmas tree. The hypothalamus mostly, his glucose levels where extra high too, that plus the adrenaline…"

"I should have seen it! Oh my gosh, of course. A fear induce coma." Caitlin said, face palming.

"I get that she understands that stuff, but you're like 17…" Cisco said.

"My mom's the best doctor in Arcadia. When I was younger I used to help her study, a lot of it stuck with me too. That and he _wreaks_ of fear."

"Eh, it's weird that you can smell fear. But you sound way too much like an adult when it comes to some of this stuff."

"Too much experience, too many mistakes." Jim shook his head.

"At least _you _learned from them. He does this on a weekly basis." Cisco said scoffing.

"Heh, I learned after I ran in blindly to another dimension and was stuck there for a month. If you don't learn after _that_ you gotta be some kind of special."

"So what are we going to do with him in the meantime?" Caitlin asked.

"Leave him here, he'll find us when he wakes up." Jim said.

"And what do we do with us in the meantime?" Cisco asked.

"You said you were hungry?" Jim asked, they both nodded. "Lucky for you, I'm a pretty fantastic chief; if I do say so myself. And there was a kitchen in the lounge where Claire's sleeping." Jim's tail sat lazily behind him.

"You do mean human food right?" Cisco said nervously.

"Hahaha, yes, human food." Jim laughed deeply. His eyes lit up, Caitlin and Cisco walked comfortably with Jim to the lounge. He shifted his ears to listen for Claire. "She's still sleeping, but she's a heavy sleeper so we're good to talk." They walked past the couch that Claire was asleep on into the small kitchen. Jim opened up the fridge to check what he could work with, he found half of it full of high sugar energy drinks. The rest with regular ingredients, he pulled out some chicken, some bell peppers and then searched the cupboards, and pulled out some spaghetti noodles. "You got the makings for some good stir fry." Jim smiled a toothy grin.

"Wow." Caitlin said

"What?" Jim asked, he glanced around him.

"You just... have a really nice smile. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Not something you would expect from something with tusks and horns," He smiled again tilting his head then returned his ingredients. His tail swaying behind him.

"Hey, Jim," Cisco said.

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with the tail?"

"Well, that's a popular question today. What about it?" Jim said, he flicked it.

"Just seems, really strong, for a tail. And you do weird things with it."

"Well, It's strong enough to arm wrestle with. And what weird things?" the tip of his tail twitched.

"You kept wrapping it around Claire's arms and legs, and her waist. What's that about?"

"Instinct, and affection. If you have other questions, ask Caitlin. Claire and her talked about it while you drooled over my armor."

"You heard that?" Caitlin said, turning red.

"Most of it, but it's fine. Besides, Barry did the same thing. Just know, I can hear just about everything in the building."

"I'm lost, what am I missing?" Cisco asked.

"Nothing. And it's none of your business." Jim grinned as Cisco mumbled something incoherent. Jim worked on the food, boiling water for the noodles, chopping up peppers and other veggies, and cutting the chicken into cubes, eating one every once in a while. Spinning the chief knife expertly in his hand. After several minutes Jim broke the silence.

"Alright, so let me see if I've got this dynamic right. Caitlin, you're the doctor and the one with common sense, and as the only girl on the team you try and stop these two from making boneheaded decisions but ultimately fail most of the time, because they are idiot men.

"Cisco, you're the fun tech guy, you encourage the bad behavior half the time then the other half of the time you side with Caitlin, still failing because Barry is incredibly stubborn. You are also like the nicest guy, super understanding, and non judgemental.

"Berry, is the so called _muscle_. He's been doing this for months and still acts like it's his first day on the job. He relies heavily on you both. It's not a bad thing in general but if he finds himself without you he won't be able to function. He's stubborn and arrogant. If that doesn't change he may find himself without his head.

"Normally I'd move on to the mentor, but Joe sounds like he barely understands Barry and there isn't any one else that I'm aware of. So, that sound about right?"

The two nodd from their seats at the table, "Freaky analytical skills dude." Cisco said.

"A hero should be able to read any situation without having much information, something Barry obviously needs to learn. Just by using one's intuition and observational skills, and for me, my senses. For instance, _both_ of your heart rates spiked at a mention of the mentor figure. That tells me that there _was_ one. And he's now gone. But I'll leave that up to you to decide if you want to tell me. It's your business not mine. Another thing Barry needs to learn, not butting into others business… and why did Barry launch into an incredibly personal and dark story hours after meeting me?"

"I know right? Like what's with the tragic backstory?" Cisco said.

"You seem right about a lot of things, including the mentor thing." Caitlin said. Idly messing with a fork left on the table.

"Anyways... away from dark and depressing. That smells amazing!" Cisco said.

"Yeah, and it's about to wake up sleeping beauty. Fair word of warning, don't say anything about her hair if you want to live." Jim laughed. Moments later a waking yawn could be heard from the couch. Claire got up off the couch and stretched. "Mmm, Jim you made breakfast? It smells so good." she moaned.

Caitlin mouthed the word 'breakfast' to Cisco who just shrugged.

"If you want to call it that, no pancakes though, sorry babe." He said. Claire walked into the kitchen, wearing a hamlet T-shirt her black leggings and socks. Her hair looked like a birds nest gone wrong.

"Any of your cooking is the best, these guys are in for a treat. Oh stir fry." She walked up to Jim to give him a hug. Jim gave her his full attention, pulling her close with his arm, and lovingly squeezing her waist with his tail as it moved to brush some stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Sleep good?" he asked, returning to the cooking.

"Yeah. Sleeping on a couch is almost as good as an actual bed. Forget the sleeping bags. But now my hair's messed up." she said.

"I'll fix it for you in a bit, unless you want me to do it now?" Jim asked, but gestured to Caitlin and Cisco sitting at the table.

"Later is good." She smiled. As she went to sit at the table she slid her hand down Jim's tale releasing it at the tuft of fur. Jim couldn't help but purr a bit. She giggled and sat down.

"So what did I miss?" She asked.

"Well, Barry pulls minor darkland stunts and a regular basis, comes back bloodied and bruised. He's also incredibly arrogant. _And _is currently passed out in the Cortex."

"Oh, sounds like he's going to get a mouth full from someone ten years younger when he wakes up. It also sounds like he needs it. How do you think he's gonna take it?"

"Barry doesn't do well when he's _getting_ _told_." Cisco said.

"He, does not handle constructive criticism well. I don't know how he'll react to getting it from Jim." Caitlin adds.

"Well, he's going to get more than just a mouth full," Jim said, handing out glasses of water.

"What do you mean by that?" Caitlin asked.

"Jim is going to lock himself in a room with Barry, where he can't get out and force him to _train_ with him until he listens to reason." Claire said, then took a long drink.

"You can't be serious?" Cisco asked.

Jim nodded.

"Ok, but how did Claire know?" Cisco said.

"It was implied." She shrugged.

"How was _that_ implied?" Cisco asked, however, was ignored.

"Please don't break him," Caitlin said.

"Look, I have every intention on roughing Barry up a bit," Jim gave a shaky laugh, "mostly because he needs to learn that his speed won't help him from a more skilled opponent, and I'm not going to do anything permanent. He just needs someone to knock it into his head that he can't enter an environment thinking that 'he's got this.' or one of these days, he's going to end up dead." Jim growled his words. He set the pan in the middle of the table and handed everyone a plate and fork, then sat down next to Claire.

They dished up their food in silence. Then started eating.

"Oh my gosh. This is great! I wish I had more taste buds to taste this with." Cisco said.

"This is amazing! What did you do, use magic?" Caitlin asked sarcastically.

"Mm, babe, this is fantastic. Thanks for the food." she leaned over and kissed Jim's cheek.

"Glad you like it." he smiled.

"Like it is an understatement," Cisco said shoveling food into his mouth. "Like, I need a dictionary to describe how good this is." He pointed with his fork then reached for more. Only for his hand to be slapped away by Jim's tail.

"Leave some for Barry, he's going to need it if he's going to stay conscious for the _training session_ I've got planned."

"You both keep saying train, but why does it sound like that's not actually going to happen?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, he's going to learn something. And that's a part of training. Anyways, is there a room I could use for that?" Jim asked.

"I could move the treadmill out of the way and you could use that room. It's got electromagnetic doors and super bullet-proof glass. We use it as a safe room sometimes, so if you want to lock yourself in with an agitated ball of nerves that can break the sound barrier, go ahead. I will gladly watch that episode… I might even have popcorn in here." Cisco said.

Jim just got a devilish wide grin on his face and said, "Perfect."

"Don't do that Jim, you'll freak them out." Claire laughed.

Jim's ears twitched listening to Barry waking up in the cortex. '_What the crap happened? Caitlin? Cisco?_ _Oh my head'_ he moaned '_Jim, I know you can hear me. Jim!'_ He heard him run out of the cortex.

"Incoming" Jim said, just before Barry entered the room, out of the red suit. Still covered in his own dried blood.

"Woah, cool." Cisco said, mentioning to Jim's warning of Barry's arrival.

"Barry, what happened out there?" Caitlin asked.

Barry just stood there, unsure what to say. Mouth opening and closing again.

"Wait to answer that Barry. Come sit down have some food first." Jim said, a smile on his face, watching him closely. Jim's eyes trained on to him, even as Barry sat and got some food and ate it, marveling at the taste. "Now that you've got some food in your stomach, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling just fine now. Could you hand me an energy drink from the fridge?" Barry said, Jim aggressively tossed him a can from the fridge. Barry drank it in under a second. Jim took it from Barry and smashed it in his hands making Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry jump. Then Jim ate it.

"Good, now that you're feeling better care to tell me _what happened_?" Jim said softly.

-Leaning over to Claire, Cisco whispered. "If Jim was just talking about knocking some sense into Barry and such, why is he being so nice. It's kinda freaking me out."

"He's luling him into a false sense of security. _After _Barry tells Jim about what happened, Jim is gonna... _teach_ him some stuff. You said something about popcorn?"

"Yeah, but why is Jim doing that? Barry already trusts him."

Claire nodded and whispered back, unable to keep the devilish smile off her face. "Jim's the predator, Barry's the prey. And until Jim feels that Barry's learned his lesson Jim's gonna be on edge around him. If you watch his tail, it'll give away how he's feeling. See how it's twitching from left to right?" Cisco nodded. "That tells me that Jim is calculating, the longer he's like this the more agitated he's gonna be, just watch. He's going to start snarling a bit more in the next few hours."-

Barry remained silent, the mumbles between Cisco and Claire could only be heard by Jim.

"Barry. We heard some of what happened, you were yelling at someone, before you got beaten up by a girl in a leotard. What did you see?" Jim asked, his eyes steady, and set in a firm ellipse shape.

"I don't think it was real, it couldn't have been." He said.

"What was it Barry?" Caitlin asked firmly.

"It was… Eddy… it was Eddy and Rony."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's a short chapter, later chapters will be longer.

I don't own stuff... enjoy?

* * *

Chapter 5: Jim _trains_ Barry. JK he's just going to beat the crap out of him

* * *

"I saw Eddy, and I saw Rony." Barry's eyes lay on his empty plate, his breathing was heavy and he all he could do was shake his head.

Caitlin's eyes went cold. Her eyebrows furrowed. "That's not possible." She said, her voice like ice.

"I know, it's not," Barry said, eyebrows raised high shaking his head. "but I got to the coastline, and I saw all these people screaming and crying. Then I heard this… I don't know… like a scream, but it wasn't like the others. Then I turned around and they were there…" He ran his hand through his hair, his face pale. "They blamed me for their deaths. They told me it was my fault."

Jim read the room, thinking carefully about what he was going to say next. He thought, _There was nothing on the speaker, and Barry didn't see what the others were screaming about. We know it's a meta, she's female, and she kicked Barry's but while he was distracted. So it was almost like… _

"Pixies." Jim said, all heads turned to him.

"What?" Cisco asked, he looked taken aback.

"There are these creatures, called Pixies. They get inside your head, _literally_. And make you see your worst nightmare or fear. No one else can see them, but they make for a perfect distraction if you're trying to kill someone." Jim realized quickly what he said had implied, jumping to restate his words. "Someone let a horde of Pixies loose at my school, then tried to kill me."

"Ugh… that was not a good day for team Trollhunter." Claire shivered at the memory.

"So, your saying that the meta is making people see their worst nightmares?" Caitlin asked.

"Or their biggest fear." Claire clarified.

"And you said you heard a scream?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like the ones from the other people around me, it _echoed_ in my head. I can still hear it." Barry said, cringing.

"So, this meta, she screams and it induces a waking nightmare to anyone who hears it. Leaving them distracted, to face the thing they most dread." _Ugh, it's like the deep all over again._ Jim thought.

"Barry, it's not your fault. They…" Cisco started, only to be stopped by Barry.

"I don't want to hear it, Cisco." Barry snapped and slammed his hand down on the table, screaming, his face was red, and his eyes burned with fire and pain.

Jim's tail flicked, and his ears folded back. His pupils narrowed as he snarled at Barry. "You don't get to talk to him like that," he growled. "Why don't we all take a walk."

Everyone cautiously got up from their seats. Except Claire who just smiled devilishly, then muttered under her breath, so quiet only Jim could hear. "For some reason I'm looking forward to this."

Jim bent down and whispered in her ear, "You just like watching me train. Even if I'm training someone else." Claire giggled from his breath on her ear.

Cisco pulled a package of popcorn from the cupboard. And walked to the microwave on the counter.

"Don't bother with the microwave." Her eyes glowed purple and her hand held out toward the bag, the bags of popcorn grew in size with quick popping sounds as the bags swelled. "They never pop all the kernels."

"Woah, cool." He said.

They exited the lounge and followed Cisco back to the cortex, he entered a room just to the right. And gestured to the large, high speed treadmill.

"You want it moved?" Cisco asked Jim, who nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll move it for you. Where do you want it?"

"You can lean it up against the wall… carefully, Please." He said, hoping that Jim would be gentle with his invention. He was.

"What's this about?" Barry asked irritably.

"This," Jim spread his arms gesturing to the room. "Is training." He shrugged off his black zipper hoodie.

"I'll hold your stuff, babe." Claire said, taking his jacket, and held out her hand as Jim produced his phone.

"Amulet for good measure." Claire held out her other hand, Jim reluctantly handed it over with a sighing growl.

He then continued to strip himself of his white t-shirt, gingerly handing it to Claire, who's smile only widened at the sight of Jim's well structured torso and arms. The others gasped at the large darkened skin on Jim's chest. The scar that morgana had left behind, looked like a filled in crater, with electric tendrils crawling from the once gaping hole. Jim held up his hands in a staying motion, "Relax, it's just an old scar."

"You amaze and terrify me on a number of levels." Cisco said, pointing at Jim. Who laughed in return. Cisco and Caitlin walked out of the room.

"Jim, no blood." Claire said calmly, following the others out, arms full of Jim's clothing and belongings.

"Wait, what does she mean no blood?" Barry asked, starting to panic.

Jim ignored his question and yelled to claire, "I make no promises." He pause then thought for a second. "No, I take that back. There will definitely be broken ribs. That I _can_ promise."

The heavy door slowly shut, then the sound of the door being sealed came. Barry ran to it in a blink of an eye, trying to open it.

"Yeah, that's not opening anytime soon dude." Cisco said over the speaker. In the window he sat next to Claire, they each had a bag of popcorn. Cisco's feet were propped up on the desk in front of him.

"Why?" Barry asked cautiously. Looking to Cisco for answers. Jim spoke instead.

"Because you're not leaving this room until you get some stuff through that thick skull of yours. And like I said before, training. Something I'm guessing is a new concept for you."

"What are you talking about?"

Jim ignored his question again. "The first thing I did as the Trollhunter was train. Rule number one."

"Oh my gosh! We have a meta on the loose. We don't have time for this. " Barry started. Jim snarled at him, cutting him off and silencing him.

"You don't know where she is or how to track her. I do. But it's still light out so we do, actually, have time for this. And until it gets dark, you have no excuses."

"How do _you_ expect to find her?"

"She beat the crap out of you, and left her scent all over you. It was a very distinct scent too." Jim said, Barry rolled his eyes. "When you came back, you wreaked of death. But it wasn't _your_ scent, it was _hers_. I can track her, but not until the suns down. So, until then, you get to spend the next six hours locked in a room with what will be the thing you see next time you face that meta. Or until you pick up what I'm putting down." Jim grinned wickedly.

"I have better things to be doing then this!" Barry flung his arms out gesturing to the room.

"You also have better things to be doing then getting yourself killed too, but that seems to be what you're trying to do. Back to training. _Rule number one!_"

Barry scoffed.

"_Always_ be afraid." Jim's voice was now set in a constant growl, and his tail flicked around behind him as he paced. "Bular, Gunmar, Anger Rot. You currently have something in common with my former enemies."

"What's that?" Barry asked in a condescending tone.

"You're arrogant. You, however, are still alive. That's something you don't have in common, _yet_. They fell, because they believed they would win. I won because I knew I could fall. In the end, I killed them." Barry's glare dropped, and was replaced with revulsion, Jim ignored it. "Now, punch me in the face." Jim stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Barry.

"What?" Barry blinked, confusion wore through his anger.

"You heard me. Punch me in the face." Jim said, Barry smiled at the all too easy task.

Barry attempted to do as he was instructed, but failed. He ran at Jim and aimed his fist for his face. Jim stepped to the side just before the impact, using his tail, he tripped Barry, he face planted and somersaulted onto the floor, moaning in pain.

"Come on," Jim said as he helped him to his feet. "Try again."

Barry ran at Jim again, and aimed for his face, this time he found his fist wrapped in a large, blue, stone hand. Jim used Barry's arm, speed, and momentum to spin him around and throw him to the floor. Jim once again helped him to his feet.

Barry attempted and failed this three more times, each time Jim helped him back to his feet. Barry was covered in sweat.

"Punch me in the chest, this time, I'll let you hit me. Just make sure you use your left hand." Jim said, this seemed to give Barry a new energy.

He ran at Jim who braced for the contact, and Barry punched with his speed, inertia was on his side. His fist made contact with Jim's chest. Jim stood there, having not been effected too heavily, Barry, however, immediately screamed in pain. His knuckles started to bleed, and he grabbed his hand and fell to his side.

Jim pulled a white strip of fabric from one of the pockets on his black cargo pants, shaking his head and began to wrap Barry's hand. "Why would you do that?" Jim asked.

"You told me to." Barry gasped, cringing at the pain as Jim set the broken bones his hand.

"And you didn't think about the implications of punching something equivalent to a brick wall?" Jim asked, helping Barry to his feet again. "You even used your left hand, you're so obedient. It's like you've always had someone telling you what to do every single step of the way."

"Yeah, well he's gone now so…"

"That's not the point, you need to think, use _your_ head. You're a scientist aren't you?"

"You…" Barry starts to yell then stops himself. "You're right."

"Humility it's a good start, let's see if we can't get that to fear. Do you know why it's the first rule?" Barry shook his head. "Well, _my_ trainer told me, 'Fear keeps you alive, it heightens your senses. Arrogance, gets you killed.' Don't be arrogant."

"But how am I supposed to be a hero if I'm afraid?" Barry pants.

"A hero is not one who is fearless, but is someone who is not stopped by it."

"Poetic."

"I have a good trainer. And for the time being, so do you."

"Lucky me." Barry rolled his eyes.

"Alright, this time I'm going to attack you."

"Not like I can stop you."

Jim lunged at Barry. Barry stepped back instinctively, avoiding the punch, but fell backwards on his rear. Jim had tripped him with his tail, again.

"Pay attention to what you're doing." Jim said, readying for the next attack after helping Barry back up.

Jim pounced on all fours, and jumped behind Barry, who spun around in time to get punched in the side with a loud crack.

"I promised broken ribs didn't I?" Jim smiled, he sat in a relaxed crouch over Barry, his tail flicked excitedly behind him.

Barry moaned from the floor.

"Do you want to try attacking me?"

"Sure, why not?" He groaned as Jim helped him off the floor… Again.

Barry clutched his side, then charged. At the last second Jim sidestepped and Barry ran straight into the concrete wall. Then collapsed on the floor, grieving in pain.

"Is there a point to this?" He mumbled barely coherent.

"Yes," Jim said, stepping over the limp body.

Barry looked up at the horned figure from his spot on the floor. "What is it, and when will it end?"

"I told you already, it ends when you get these things through your thick skull. And I'm noticing something else."

"And what is that?" Barry asked his face still on the floor.

"You aren't paying attention to the full fight. You're too focused in the moment on a single hit, that you miss the entire thing. Take what just happened for instance. You were so focused on hitting me, that when you didn't, you couldn't even stop yourself from hitting the wall. If you ask me, that's a bit sad."

"Shudup." he moaned into the floor.

"You also seem distracted."

"Well, wouldn't you be if your mentor ended up as your enemy after teaching you for so long?"

"My teacher, turned out to be a changeling, I almost killed him too. He's dating my mom now, which could still be reason to kill him."

"Time travel?"

"Been there, done that." Jim said, he noticed a stray look from Claire. "Before I faced a troll tribunal, I was found guilty."

"Death of a best friend? Loss of a parent?"

"Yes, and yes, but this isn't a one-upping session on whose life is worse. You are here to learn, so don't get distracted."

"Well aren't you just the picture of happiness."

"Think you can get up?" Jim laughed, his tail relaxed and motionless for the moment.

Barry groned, but got off the floor with some more assistance.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't working. I really didn't want it to come to this."

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.

Jim ignored the question, he heard Claire talking to him from the other side of the 'sound proof' glass.

'Are you sure?' She asked. Jim nodded, and smiled at her. 'Ok, just… no teeth.' Barry couldn't hear her, but Cisco, who was sitting right next to her could. He jumped from his seat and was panicking, but Jim stopped paying attention at that point.

"Barry, I'm really sorry about this. A word of warning though, keep rule number one, throw out two and three. And _pay attention_."

Barry was about to question his 'trainers' words, but before he could he found Jim lowering onto his fours. Jim began crawling slowly toward Barry, his pupils dilated, leaving only a thin line of black against his intense blue eyes. A low growl sounded in the quiet room, and his tail moved on it's own accord flicking back and forth slowly in rhythm to Jim's steeps. Without warning, Jim pounced at Barry.


	6. Chapter 6

I do apologize for this one being SO incredibly short... But don't worry, the next one is almost 30 pages long!

As soon as I'm done with this one, updates on Full Hunter will be more frequent... Writers block hit me like a train on that one. Anyways, this was probably one of the most fun things to write! Please read and review, if you have any questions I'll answer them.

I don't own crap, this _is_ **fan fiction!** For crying out loud, what else would it be.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Jim goes _Full Hunter_; and Barry might of actually learned something

* * *

Jim forced the of his grasp on his humanity to slip, instead of holding his more animal nature back. His eyes dilated into thin vertical slits leaving the rest of his iris' a sickeningly vibrant blue. He got to his hands and re-positioned his feet, his tail switched back and forth to the rhythm of his every step and the tuft of fur at the end flicked out of time. A growl rose in his throat, his teeth were on full display baring his tusks, a hint of a smile at his lips.

Barry's face went pale.

Without warning, Jim pounced at Barry. Using his speed he was able to escape the initial attack but not able to avoid the tripping by the tail. A quick recovery was forced as Jim lept forward. Barry ran to the other side of the room, his chest rose and fell quickly.

Barry ran at Jim, he figured if he was going to be attacked, he might as well do some attacking himself. He punched at Jim's bare torso, but he twisted and Barry only ground his knuckles against stone skin. Barry realized he couldn't punch him. Running at him again, he lunged down at Jim's leg and tried to grab it, only for Jim to do a front flip over Barry's head.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Barry screamed, his eyes were wide and panicked. Jim's only response was a lunge with head bowed and rammed into Barry. He doubled over clutching his stomach.

Over the speaker Claire's voice rang. "Barry, you're doing better with rule number one, but you can't let your fear control you. Like Jim said, a hero is someone who isn't stopped by his fear."

"Then how… do I…" Barry lost his words to a coughing fit.

"Earn his respect." She said cryptically, her hair still a disaster.

"What does that mean…" Barry received a punch to the stomach with another resounding crack.

"Ugh… Jim's not human right now, animals respect their elders." Claire said, relaxing her elbows on the desk in front of her as she watched Barry turn into a blur and appear in a different spot as Jim started swinging his claw like nails at him.

"I'm like 10 years older then you both! Gah…" Barry said, as Jim managed to rip through a portion of his shirt leaving three bloodied tears in his skin.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Barry, Jim is more experienced with fighting. He's been doing it longer, that makes him your elder." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "So how would one male animal prove himself to another?" She said it as if she were talking to a child.

"So… I have to beat him?" His face went looked like he just saw a ghost.

"NO!" She panicked. "Don't try and beat him, I mean, his endurance is too high for that to happen. Besides he's still holding _way_ back."

"He's what!?" Barry screamed.

"Just get him to _respect_ you." Claire ignored his outburst. "That's all the help you're getting, Jim wants you to figure it out on your own."

"Great… WOAH!" Barry ducked just in time to avoid a hand grabbing for his head. Barry looked around the room, he spotted a fire extinguisher. As Jim was charging, Barry ran and took it from the wall, and charged back. He slammed the base of the extinguisher into Jim's face. He turned quickly to see if Jim was charging again, but he wasn't.

Jim stood on two legs, resting his weight on the balls of his feet, his tail swayed as if it were calculating something. Jim spat blood onto the floor, his eyes momentarily round he grinned at Barry. His eyes thinned again, he used his tongue to clean the blood from his teeth.

"Now you're getting it!" Jim laughed darkly, and charged again.

Barry dodged each attack, some closer than others, but dodged nonetheless. He ran around the room, avoiding jumping advances from the wall. All the while trying to figure out how he could gain respect from the monsterus assailant. Then it hit him, Jim's horns. Literally, Jim rammed into Barry.

He dogged and waited for the right position. He watched the slowed movement of Jim through his speed. As Jim ran on all fours straight at Barry. He stepped out of the way, using both hands he grabbed one of Jim's horns in each hand. Using Jim's momentum, Barry swung Jim around and threw him at the wall.

Jim looked up from the floor, his bare back against the cool concrete wall. He got up and shook himself like a dog, his tail sat still behind him. He looked at Barry, his face was bruised, a handkerchief around the man's broken hand. His right hand was bloodied and scraped, and three long gashes could be seen through his torn shirt as they dripped with blood, and there was _definitely_ broken ribs.

Jim smiled and nodded. "Well done."

Barry gave a shaky laugh, and walked toward Jim. "You freaking went animal on me." Barry rubbed closed eyes and sighed a long breath, then turned to Jim.

Jim had disappeared, Barry could hear his constant low foreboding growl, but he couldn't see him. And like that, Barry became flattened on the floor. Jim had jumped up into the rafters, and came down on top of Barry.

Barry moaned, in pain. Jim sat a foot on top of him.

"That was for hitting me in the face with a fire extinguisher." He growled.

"Fair enough." Barry moaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, this one has been a long time coming. I had to change a lot with it because it bugged me. Some of it still bugs me. But with this kind of thing, sometimes you just can't help being cringy.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

I don't own anything but my own ideas.

* * *

Chapter 7: Claire is completely comfortable with Jim's trollish behavior; and Barry's still an idiot and _everyone_ knows it.

* * *

Jim helped Barry off the floor, and let him lean on him.

"Cisco, open the door please." Jim said, his ears perked up. "Oh, and Barry one more thing."

"What?" Barry whined, whimpering.

"Never," he growled threateningly, "Snap at Cisco, or Caitlin, like that ever again. They don't deserve that."

Barry nodded his head as Jim helped him to the door and into the glass medical bay where Caitlin was waiting with a glare that could give Jim a run for his money. Cisco and Claire enter.

Caitlin looked at the gashes in his shirt, then gave Jim a side glance.

"Sorry about the cuts, I really did try to avoid blood. I was just going for the fabric." Jim said.

"It's good, I should be fine within an hour." Barry said. Jim looked at the cuts, and in his head he thought, _no, those are definitely going to leave large scars._

"Ok, that was truly impressive Jim. Like, how in the world were you able to dodge Barry?" Cisco asked.

"Not sure. I just did." Jim shrugged and moved to stand near Claire, who gingerly gave him a tight squeeze. He brushed her messy hair once with his cheek, before standing tall.

"You don't know how?! You were moving like you knew my every move!" Barry shouted. Wincing as he climbed onto the bed.

"Yeah, dude. You're movements were so fluid, all those flips and… Wait, were you running on the wall?" Cisco asked, Jim nodded with a smile, licking the last of the blood from his teeth.

"Yeah, well I've learned not to question a lot of the things I can do. Or the things I do through instinct." Jim said.

"We learned that pretty early on." Claire smiled, but her eyes said something else as they rolled, almost disgust.

"What happened?" Cisco asked, pausing his movement.

Jim moved his arm and rubbed the fur on the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Let's just say, I'm really good at hunting."

Caitlin siglently gagged, she had Barry take off his shirt, and began cleaning his cuts. Barry winced as Caitlin poured antiseptic on the wound.

"Gah…" Barry breathed. "Those implications are fascinating and disgusting"

"Nothing would ever prepare a person to see something as human as Jim, skinning a deer carcass with his mouth, watching him for the first time I vomited. But it's not as bad now. He cleans the animals away from me and cooks it so I can have something to eat. Now it doesn't bug me as bad." Claire laughed.

"She left out the part about throwing up _on me._" Jim said, "And I actually used water to bathe. But this was only about a week after I was transformed. So I was still trying to fight some things. _I_ almost threw up when I came to after killing the poor deer. And being conscious while skinning that first time, was the weirdest thing EVER."

Everyone in the small room was pale, except Jim and Claire. They shook their heads in disgust.

"What?" Jim said.

"Babe, they think you're gross." Claire said.

"You don't?" Caitlin asked.

"Like I said, I found it gross at first, but it's just our life. And Jim does weirder things than that."

Barry had was receiving a temporary cast on his left hand and his knuckles on the other were now clean from blood.

"You guys have a weird life." Cisco said.

"Said the person, who works with someone who can run at the speed of sound and works over a secret, super-prison." Jim laughed.

"Touche." Cisco said.

"How you healling up Barry?" Jim asked.

"Well, the bruising is gone. And his hand should be better in a few hours. But these gashes don't seem to be doing anything yet. Which is weird." Caitlin started. "And was that really necessary, Jim?" She pointed to the room where they had been _training._

"Yes. And as for the scarring, those won't go away, sorry again." Jim said.

"Ohh, man. You better not let Iris or Detective West see those." Cisco laughed.

"Why won't they go away?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, they will, but probably a lot slower than Barry is used to. Give it a month or so." Jim said.

Barry nodded. And hopped off the medical bed. "There's a few hours before the sun sets, so Jim, you can put your shirt back on. You're making my abbs self-conscious."

"Really?" Jim asked laughing.

"Yes!" he yells.

Claire's eyes flash purple as Jim's belongings fly into her hands, then pulls his phone and the amulet out of her pockets. "Here you go."

"You want my shirt back on?" Jim asked Claire.

"No, but I think you're making Barry worry about his masculinity. After all, you basically pulverized him while putting in minimum effort, enough that _I_ could have beat you." Claire said.

Jim snickered as Barry's face went the color of his suit. Jim slid the shirt on over his head having to unsnag it on his horns.

"So… what are we going to do for three hours?" Cisco said.

"We've got some ping-pong, or chess…" Caitlin suggested.

"Operation?" Barry said.

"Naw, I promised Claire I'd help her with her hair." Jim wrapped his tail around Claire's hand. "We'll be in the lounge. If you need us, just yell and I'll probably hear you."

-o-

Jim sat cross-legged on the couch in the lounge leaning back against the arm, Claire lay across his lap, her hair receiving a cat bath from Jim. His tail wrapped around her waist as she played with it. Claire laughed occasionally when Jim licked her ear or neck.

"You know, I'm pretty sure if Barry gets affected by that meta again, It's going to be you he sees." Claire laughed. Jim's rhythmic licking faltered as he tried to suppress a laugh. "What did you even do to him? Broken hand, broken ribs, bruised… everything."

Jim paused his liking to answer, "He broke his own hand on my pecs."

"Which is impressive on both of your ends." she laughed, then placed her hand on the place where Barry had punched Jim and shattered his hand. "And I'm pretty sure when you just started _attacking_ him he thought he was going to die."

"And den you had ta go an 'elp him…" Jim said, his tongue still sticking out while licking.

"Yeah, that was mostly for Cisco's benefit. He was freaking out, he didn't want his best bud eaten. And of course I tried to explain but he was all like, 'Jim's going to eat him' and 'why did you say no teeth, if he isn't going to eat him.' For some reason he thought you were going to eat Barry. So I gave Barry a few hints, it worked though. I'm pretty sure he's going to be scared for the rest of his life. Or maybe scarred."

Jim and her laughed, "Babe, do you want me to finish your hair or not." Jim lauged.

"Jim, you've been done for at least 10 minutes. You're just milking it."

"Oh, I didn't know you'd realized, but in that case, I don't need to be subtle…" Jim said then proceeded to lick the edges of Claire's mouth and her cheeks and all over her face. His tail whipped around him and Claire all the while. Claire couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Jim! That tickles…" she screamed, laughing hysterically.

Jim was laughing just as hard struggling to keep his tongue out, but continued to lick her face. Before stopping he produced a long lick from just below her chin to her hairline. "I like the way you taste." Jim mused quietly.

"And out of the past 24 hours, even with the speedster. That was the weirdest thing I've heard."

"It's also the weirdest thing I've said. But, why not. I like the way sound, the way you smell, and you are the most beautiful thing I ever have or will lay my eyes on. So why not the way you taste?"

"What do I taste like?" Claire looked up at Jim.

Jim curled his tail around her wrist. "You know, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Other than the fact that your sweat tastes more sweet than salty."

"Your troll tongue is weird." Claire mumbled, messing with the tail in her lap. "So what do you think of Barry? I mean, you seemed to get along, but I couldn't quite tell while you were attacking him. Your harder to read when you let go of your human half."

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "Barry has some amazing abilities, but I'm fairly sure he's never actually _trained_. He relies too much on his speed. It would do him some good to learn some real self defense or something."

"I agree that his speed is amazing, but your doing the 'Full hunter' thing again and analyzing everything. I meant as a person." She laughed.

"Well, that's what I am. A hunter. But, I don't know. Barry, he's nice. A bit too open with some things. He's got a good heart though."

"Something you two have in common." Claire smiled.

"I guess you're right. He's a good hero, he just needs to learn to focus, and pay attention. Like he did when I was beating him up."

"Babe, you got hit in the face with a fire extinguisher."

"And yet, I'm not the one with broken ribs." They laughed. "But honestly, Barry, he's kind of an idiot."

Jim's ears twitched, and from across the building he heard Barry yelling, 'I am not an idiot!' Then a lot louder, 'JIM!'

"Time to get up Babe." Jim sighed then shifted to help Claire off his lap. Claire stretched, and they walked out together.

"Did they call for us?" Claire asked.

"Sort of, but Barry needs to learn to not eavesdrop." Jim said.

"You're one to talk." Claire smiled.

"Like you said, full hunter."

-0-

They entered the cortex to see a red faced speedster glaring at Jim as he and Claire entered. His hand still in a temporary cast, but the bruising was gone. Jim's tail dusted the floor behind him as he walked.

"I am not an idiot." Barry stated firmly.

"Eh, you kind of are." Jim said.

"Am not!" He said, his eyebrows raised high.

"I've only _heard_ about your antics, but yeah, you definitely are." Claire shrugged.

"I'm not an Idiot." Barry turned around to face Caitlin and Cisco. "Com'on guys help me out." He pleaded, his arms spread at his sides.

"Jim's got a point, you kinda are." Cisco said, taking a sip of his soda.

"You may not be an idiot per se, but you do a lot of idiotic things." Caitlin added cautiously.

Barry dropped his arms. "You guys are unbelievable."

As Jim and Claire rounded the desk, Jim briefly noticed a monitor with a video feed of the lounge on it's screen.

Jim, grinned wickedly. "So uh Barry, I'm curious. Because as far as I know you don't have super hearing. How did you know I called you an Idiot?"

"I, uh, was accessing the two way comm to tell you to, you know, come to the cortex when you, um, said it." Barry's hand went to rub the back of his neck. His eyebrows were raised and his voice dropped half an octave. And he glanced around at everything besides Jim.

Jim moved down in his crouched position and Claire sat down on his thigh, and she struggled not to laugh at the pathetic display of a cover up. Jim's tail snaked up and set itself in Claire's lap

Jim didn't even try to stop himself, and just burst out laughing. "You are the worst liar I have ever met in my life. I know a gnome who can lie better than you. Like your entire body is a nervous tic. I didn't even need heightened hearing to know you were lying. How have you managed to keep your secret identity for this long?" He said and continued to laugh.

"The gnome could have also seen he was lying." Claire said.

Barry folded his arms and stared at Jim, who just sat and laughed for several minutes.

"Barry, you say you're not an idiot. But you tried to spy on someone who could literally _tear and shred you to pieces._ And if you ask me, that's incredibly idiotic." Cisco said, sipping his soda.

"He what?" Caitlin said, rounding the computer desk. "Barry!"

Everyone looked at Barry, his face bright red. Trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Barry, I'm not too mad, mostly just curious." Jim said calmly.

His head perked up and he looked at Jim.

"One, why? Two, how much did you see? Because if you saw what I think you saw. And your scent says you did. Then me kicking your ass is not going to be the only thing disturbing your sleep." Jim gave a shaky laugh.

"I was curious." Barry said, looking at his feet. "I was wondering what you were talking about. I thought you might be talking about me, and I was right." He looked up at Jim and Claire.

"Wait, so… what did Barry see?" Cisco asked apprehensively.

"Well, I'm not sure If he actually saw anything." Claire said.

"No, he definitely did. His scent wreaks of guilt and embarrassment." Jim smiled, eyeing Barry.

"Now I'm curious," Caitlin said.

"Barry caught me giving Claire a _cat_ bath, you could call it. And probably our little romantics too." Claire blushed, and Barry grew ever more red.

"Dude," Cisco yelled at Barry. "And you kept watching?"

"They were talking about me!" Barry yelled in response.

"Honestly, it was none of your business, Barry. Claire and I left to the lounge mostly for your sakes, but it's still a personal exchange. And I'll ask simply that next time," Jim paused, his eyebrows furrowed, his smile vanished as he lowered his voice into a growl. "You mind your own business."

Silence rang through the cortex for a moment.

"Barry, you have issues." Cisco broke.

"He's not wrong." Caitlin added.

"Sorry, for spying on you, Jim." Barry said quietly, half to the floor half to Jim. "And you too Claire."

"You know, I think he actually learned something locked up in that room. Good job babe." Claire said, "Apology accepted, Barry."

"Thanks Claire, me too. Apology accepted." Jim said.

"Would you like me to equally embarrass your team, Barry?" Jim asked. Claire, knowing what he planned, laughed and almost fell off of Jim's knee, but he secured her with his tail.

"What does that mean?" Cisco asked.

"It means, I do this…" Jim smiled and pulled Claire closer to him with his tail wrapped around her torso, then licked from the corner of lips up to her ear.

Team Flash all winced at the scene, Cisco paled, and Caitlin turned the color of her hair, they absentmindedly glanced around the room, but ultimately their eyes landed back on Jim and Claire.

Claire, then proceed to lick Jim's jawline, and at that display they just stood staring not sure what to do. Jim, was equally surprised and only stared at the wall directly in front of him. His large blue eyes blinked as he comprehended what had just happened.

"That was oddly satisfying," Claire smiled up at him as he started to purr. She turned to the others and spoke. "You guys are fun to watch squirm."

"Well, I certainly hope that happens more often." Jim said, staring at the top Claire's head.

"We need a 'No PDA' rule." Cisco blanked, then sipping his soda he took a seat.

"We don't follow the laws of physics, let alone the regular laws. What makes you think we'd follow a minor rule that normal people don't even pay attention to?" Jim said.

"Uhh, public decency?" Cisco said.

"Hmmm, I think I only have that when I'm actually in public." Jim smiled.

Barry finally got his eyes peeled from the two, "So, there's like a half hour of daylight left. We were thinking we could maybe go over a plan?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Barry?" Caitlin laughed.

"Babe! You did teach him something." Claire grinned happily up at Jim. He squoze her wrist with his tail in response.

"Smart thinking Barry. I heard you and the others talking about the meta. What did you find out?" Jim asked.

"You were eavesdropping? You just told me that was idiotic!" Barry exclaimed to no one in particular.

"No, I said it was idiotic to be _spying_ on someone who could rip you into pieces." Cisco clarified.

"_And,_ I wasn't eavesdropping, I was listening every few minutes to see if you were yelling for us. _Also_, I wasn't watching you. _And_ you weren't kissing anyone." Jim stated.

"Those were kisses?" Caitlin asked, dazed.

"Yep, but this licking is different from when I was cleaning her cuts or her hair."

"You weird me out to no end…" Cisco said.

"Hmm, what is it that makes it different?" Caitlin asked, the scientist and doctor side jumped out.

"The difference is the purpose." Jim said, matter of factly. "When I clean her, the purpose is that. But when I kiss her, the purpose is to show affection."

"Interesting," She hummed, eyes wide. "Though, I find it a bit odd how comfortable you are sharing this information. Isn't it, I don't know, a bit personal?"

"Like I told you before, my mom is a doctor, so she's asked me these questions up and down. You're a doctor, but you're also a scientist and I know your curiosity won't go away, even though you have a better bedside manner then my mother does toward her own son." Jim laughed.

"Also, trolls have no sense of embarrassment when it comes to human affection." Claire said.

"Okay, but _that_ is not human affection." Cisco pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not trollish either. So they think it's just as weird as regular kissing, so they don't care. And most trolls have no sense of hygiene, so I don't think they understand the difference when Jim cleans me." Claire replied.

Caitlin opened her mouth to ask another question, but quickly closed it. Deciding that she didn't want to know the answer to her question.

"Anyways, I just think it's amazing that she lets me." Jim smiled, then began a long lick from below Claire's jawline but paused halfway up as he heard a voice from the hallway. It was Iris.

"Barry, what is this about you getting your butt handed to you by a meta?" Iris rounded the corner, and froze mid step when she spotted Jim with his strangely long tongue on Claire's face.

Jim finished his _kiss_. Then struggled extremely hard to not laugh.

"Babe, you have efficiently embarrassed _everyone_." Claire said, looking up him. Than turned back to Iris. "Iris, good to see you again."

"Hi, Claire… Jim." Iris said, not sure what to do, she stood straight, and looked at Barry. "So, you got beat up by a girl? Is that why your hand is in a cast? Did you really get beat that bad?" She laughed

"No! I mean… I…" Barry stuttered.

"He had an adrenaline crash in the middle of his fight." Caitlin supplied.

"I was listening in on the fight, and Barry is an Idiot." Jim said.

"Well, we all knew that." Iris scoffed. Barry covered his face with his casted hand.

"So how did he break his hand?" She asked.

"He broke his own hand," Jim said. "He punched me."

"Why did he punch you?"

"Well, turns out, Barry has made up some bad habits as a hero. So I did a bit of training with him, and taught him some stuff that I've learned over the past year."

"_That_," Barry shouted. "Was _not_ training."

"What does he mean?"

Jim grinned wickedly.

"Ok, your face is says you did something evil."

"I got locked in a room with a shirtless half troll who beat me up, while teaching me about fighting."

"Did you learn anything?" She asked curiously.

"I learned, one, punching the equivalent to a brick wall at a couple hundred mph will shatter your hand. I learned that arrogance is a bad thing, and fear is good. Also, that Jim is incredably agiale and resillient. So even if you hit him in the face with a fire extginguisher, it does nothing."

Iris walked over to Barry, and slung her arm around his shoulder. "Well, if it keeps you alive longer. Thanks Jim."

"I wouldn't thank me, Barry is really understating it. We were in there for two hours, and in the last half hour, after I broke more than half his ribs and threw him into the wall a dozen times, I turned hunter on him. You should see the scars I left." Jim nodded at the subject in question.

"Oh, is that what you call that? Hunting? It's fitting because I thought you were going to eat me for a minute."

"Eating humans is frowned upon in both his cultures." Claire stated.

"That, and you don't taste as good as venison." Jim smiled, everyone visibly palled. Claire elbowed him in his side and he let out an 'Ooff'.

"Jim has never eaten _any_ human." she glared up at him, "Nor will he, ever."

Everyone let out silenged sighs of relief, Jim looked at Barry and Iris.

"Hey Speedy, why don't you show Iris that gnarly scar I gave you." Jim spoke, Iris' head whipped around to glare at Jim, then whipped back to Barry.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Barry rolled his eyes, "It's fine, Iris. Jim just missed. He was going for my shirt, he got that too though." he lifted his shirt to show her the three long gashes that looked more than just a few hours old. Iris gasped at the cuts and ran her fingers across Barry's chest. He flinched at the contact.

Barry looked at Jim who was waving his hand in front of his face as if he smelled something bad, Claire sat on his lap laughing at the gesture. Then he remembered that Jim could smell the hormones released in his and Iris' bodies, and his face quickly became the color of his suit.

"This looks awful," Iris gasped.

"It's not as bad as it looks, the wounds were superficial." Caitlin said, "Besides that is nowhere near the severity of Jim's scar." She said.

Iris whipped around again facing Jim and Claire, her hair hit Barry in the face. Jim rolled his eyes, knowing she probably wanted to see his scar now. He nuzzled the top of Claire's head as she stood up off his thigh. He released his tail and let it snake around behind him.

"Thanks Caitlin," Jim said sarcasm dripping, she mouthed a sorry out of the corner of his vision. He pulled up his shirt, as Iris walked forward. Her eyes blown wide at first, the sight of his defined torso. Second, the large dark mark that covered his left shoulder and pectoral.

"What… what happened?" Iris said, barely able to get the words out.

"My team," Jim looked down at her as her hand reached his chest. "They were, magically restrained. I jumped in front of them, and the bursts of energy meant to kill four people, hit me. And in all reality, I shouldn't be alive. But... the odds have never been in my favor. So why not survive Morgana's evil death rays." He laughed quietly.

Iris looked up into Jim's eyes as he smiled. His teeth that jutted up from his lower Jaw somehow enhanced his contagious grin that iris caught

In her head she thought, _how can the people who suffer the most, have such a happy smiles?_

Iris' eyes darted back and forth between Jim and Barry. Claire took notice, and wrapped Jim's tail around her wrist herself. "Iris," she said. "I don't have to worry about competition do I?" Claire laughed.

"NO! No, I'm going to stick to my own species. No offence Jim." Iris panicked

"None taken, besides. You would have been sorely rejected. I already have a mate." Jim looked at Claire and smiled. Claire's body went tense for a moment then relaxed. His eyes locked with hers and his tail tightened around her waist and wrist like a hug.

"Anyways, let's get back to business." Jim said. "Let's move on from sentimental stuff."

At that statement everyone silently relaxed, and was happy to move on to talking about the creepy meta-woman in the leotard.

"Cisco, bring up what we found." Barry stated.

Cisco typed on the keyboard quickly until the humans in the room stood and faced multiple monitors around the cortex. Pictures of circus tents and the woman along with some records.

"Tia Reeves," Cisco declared. "19 year old tightrope acrobat, for the Infinity Circus. She performed the night the particle accelerator exploded. The explosion knocked her off balance, that night she was performing without a safety net, and she fell off the tightrope. Of course everyone thought she was dead, and the circus shut down. But after digging some, I found that there was never an investigation, not even an ambulance to pick up her body. Apparently, after her fall. Some of her fellow acrobat's came over to she her body, as they approached. She got up, miraculously, but the damage had already been done, people had seen her fall to her _death_. And the circus was closed, also the circus was where she had grown up, her profile said that she joined when she was 11-years-old." Cisco said from his desk chair, once finished, he returned to his soda.

"So she's mad about the circus closing? What purpose does she have in wreaking havoc then?" Barry asked. Cisco only shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds to me like this girl's a loose cannon." Iris spoke.

"I agree, if she survived from a fall from that hight she must have rattled her brain pretty bad." Caitlin said.

"You know," Jim started quietly. "I don't think she did survive that fall."

"Why? What do you mean, Jim" Claire asked.

"After Barry got back from his one sided fight and he collapsed on the floor. Something smelled off, so I took a deeper smell to register what it was. It was death, or at least rotting flesh." Jim said, his nose wrinkled at the memory.

"So you think she's, what, a zombie?" Barry asked.

"No, but if what I've remembered is correct, you said that the dark matter from the particle accelerator affected people in crazy ways. So, I don't think she would be a zombie, but from what I smelled, she's definitely not alive." Jim shook his head. Claire got off his lap to stretch her legs, his tail let her go and flicked behind him quickly

Silence.

"So the plan…?" Cisco asked.

"Fight, knock her out and stop her. Then we bring her in." Barry states firmly.

Jim stands to his full height, his tail moved like a snake, slithering behind him. "No, we only fight when we have to. The plan is to find her, first. Then we can determine if we need to fight. If her motive isn't clear she may not have one. So we need to find out what she wants, if she wants anything at all." Jim said. His tone demanded attention and respect as he stood tall.

"You know, I feel like if Jim was here more, things wouldn't go as badly as they normally do." Cisco said.

"I agree." Caitlin said.

"I feel personally attacked." Barry said staring at the floor.

"Don't," Jim snickered. "They're only stating the truth."

Claire pulled out her phone to check the time. "Babe, suns officially down. And you are safe to leave."

"Finally! I _need_ to stretch my legs, being stuck in a building for this long is killing me. Barry, suit up." Jim turned after a gush of air rushed past him and Barry was already the Flash.

"You going to _suit up_?" Barry asked.

Jim shook his head, "No, the armor is too loud and heavy for roof running. Also, it's harder to pick up a scent when I'm wearing it, the armor sort of curbs my… feral behavior. I'll only wear it if we need to fight her."

"Oh! I know what we can call her… Pixie." Cisco said excitedly.

"It's appropriate, though you and our friend Toby would get along really well." Claire said.

"That's what I said." Jim stated. "Ok, so Cisco, you got something for me to communicate with?"

"Yeah, I just don't think it's the best idea to put this directly in your ear, with your super hearing." Cisco handed Jim a small device, with a wire attached to wrap around the ear so it would stay secure.

"It has volume control right? Just turn it almost all the way down, I'll be fine as long as you don't scream directly into the mic." Jim placed the device in his ear and secured it around his oddly shaped ears.

"Jim, please be careful." Claire said. Jim walked over to her.

"I will be," He said, he pressed his forehead and nose to hears, his tail pulled her close to his body, and flicked against her back. Forcing himself to walk away, his tail reluctantly let her go.

"You ready to go?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, lead the way." Jim said. As he followed Barry out of the cortex, breaking into two legged sprint.

* * *

Pst... hey. Readers... If I get a lot of reviews, I'll post the next chapter, **_TOMARROW!_** Yeah, you heard me. Tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

You guys are awesome, love all the reviews and feedback. This chapter was... different, writing wise. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Pixie

* * *

Jim sat atop the spire of S.T.A.R. Labs, then waited as an orange streak ran up the side and stopped next to him.

"What are you doing?" The Flash asked.

Jim's eyes were gently shut, his dark hoodie and white T-shirt blew in the wind. Sitting in a crouch, his tail was twitching rhythmically. Other then that, he was completely motionless.

Jim ignored the man's question, tilting his head up ever so slightly testing the air. His ears swiveled around, filtering out the sounds of the city listening for a scream of death.

"Jim, what are you doing?" He asked again.

Jim let a low growl passed his lips, then without moving his position and leaving his eyes closed, he said. "Tracking. Now shut up and be patient."

The Flash, glared and folded his arms. Looking over the city.

Jim's eyes shot open, his eyes quickly dilated to form thin lines, "Found you." He whispered. He stood and turned to The Flash. A feral grin appeared on his lips, "Keep up." He turned and jumped off the spire, sliding down on his bare feet. Flash following close behind and reaching the bottom before Jim did.

"I think you're the one who's going to need to keep up." He said.

"Flash, you ever been roof running?" Jim asked as he reached the bottom.

"No, I've run up buildings though." The Flash smiled.

Jim rolled his eyes, "It's a lot different, so make sure you have enough speed to make the jumps." he moved to his fours and took off, Flash tailing behind him.

Jim exited the fenced in area, and jumped onto a low warehouse roof, then sprinting across that. Jumped to the next highest building, then the next, and the next, until he reached the first of the sky scrapers. He stopped and waited for Barry. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to catch up to Jim.

"Who needs to keep up?" Jim tilted his head, grining.

"I just lost where you were." He said. "Man, you're stealthy! You basically vanished the second you touched the shadows."

"That's the point. You've seen how people react when they see me. Now, ready to do some parkour?" Jim laughed, his tail flicking.

The Flash just stared at him then shook his head, "Knock yourself out, I'm going to avoid going splat against the sides of the buildings," he deadpanned.

Jim bit his lip with a smile, "Let's go then, I can hear her." His ears flicked against his head. Then he took off and jumped onto the next roof. The Flash followed.

Jim lifted his head every once in a while to follow the scent, flipping and jumping over chasms between buildings. He finally stopped on the roof of a skyscraper across from a nice little park, it looked like a great place to take your kids, other than the fact that there was a dead metahuman. Jim perched himself on the ledge, tail swinging. The Flash stopped next to him, panting.

"Ok, running on rooftops takes a lot more energy than regular running." He sighs.

"That depends on who you ask," Jim smirks. "Alright, Flash, tell me what you see?"

"Well, I can see the meta, she's not doing much. I can't hear or see much else, we're like 1,500 ft above the ground, and I can't see much of anything." He put his foot on the ledge where Jim was crouched.

"Good, now what are you going to do?" Jim nods.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, I'm trying to gauge how much you know, and what you've learned." Jim said.

"Well, following your plan, I guess I'll go down there and try to talk to her. See what she wants." He said.

"Good, and only fight her if she attacks you." Jim said, then touched his finger to the comm placed in his ear. "Trollhunter to base, over?"

"Shadow Dancer reads you Trollhunter," Claire's voice rings, and a smile crawls on Jim's lips. "We all read you, over."

"We're about to head down, the meta is in the park across from our location." The Flash informed, holding his hand to the lightning bolt over his ear on his suit.

"Alright, be careful." Claire said, "Oh, and Barry. Remember, the things you'll see are only nightmares, they can't actually hurt you."

"Why are you telling that to me, and not Jim." He moaned.

"Because, Jim's already faced pixies, time repeats, and The Deep. He can handle whatever he sees." She said.

The Flash rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sarcasm dripping.

"Oh come on, Barr." Iris' voice came, "You've got this."

"Just don't die." Caitlin said.

"I'm with Caitlin, Jim please don't let him die." Cisco added.

"Guys!" The Flash yelled.

"I won't let him die," Jim rolled his eyes. "Contact the local police, tell them to clear the park, we'll keep you updated. Trollhunter and Flash, out."

The conversation ended and they waited in silence. Watching as the police cars and barricades arrive a several minutes later.

Jim turned to Barry, "Think you can carry me down? Or do I gotta climb?"

"I've got you." The flash said, and with that they were in a blur going down the building in a matter of seconds.

Jim shook his head like a dog after the disorienting trip, and sunk into the alley they were near the second his feet touched the ground, tense at the number of people around. Flash followed him.

"You ok?" He said.

Jim snarled, "Yeah, let's just get over to the park." He backed up and took a running sprint and cleared the street in one jump, landing behind the crowd of people lined up at the police barricade silently, but finding no place to hide. Immediately pulled up his hood, covering his horns surprisingly well. He wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt and tugged the jacket lower. He wandered through the crowd, struggling to get to the front and to Barry who was already up past the barricade.

The Flash had ran up and around the crowd, and was now talking to Detective west. Jim wandered up to the front of the barricade and was trying to get through, only to be stopped by some other men in suits.

"Sir, you need to stay behind the barricade please," one man said.

"I need to get passed please," Jim said, trying to sound as human as possible. Still trying to get passed.

"Sir, if you don't comply we will arrest you." The other man said.

"Look, I just need to talk to Detective West." He pushed passed getting away from the crowd, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He kept the hood low, his head bowed so they couldn't see his face.

"Stop, please remove the hood." The first one said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jim shook his head.

"Put your hands up and remove your hood now!" The second said, his hand subtly moved to his holster.

"Com'on guys…" Jim tried.

"Now!" The second officer yelled.

Jim growled lowly, put his hands up then lifted his head. Still not moving his hood, he glanced at The Flash still talking with the detective.

The first officer stumbled back a bit after seeing his face, the second removed the safety strap on the holster, slowly pulling it out.

"Remove the hood." The second said firmly.

Jim rolled his eyes, glancing around at the other officers. At least there weren't any civilians, "Fine, but if you shoot me it's not going to do anything." He sighed. I reached for the rim of the hood and pulled it down, standing to his full height and letting his tail fall and sway behind him naturally. Both guns were trained on him in seconds, and the two officers eyes shown with fear.

"What the hell are you?" The first whispered.

"Slightly hurt," Jim dropped his hands, and shook his head. "Anytime someone looks at me like that," their fear grew at his dark voice. "See that right there, that look you give me. Just makes me want to not go out in public." Jim smiled, trying to make a joke.

Both officers kept their weapons aimed at him, his forced smile fell. "Are you going to shoot me or can I go talk to Detective West now?" Jim snarled, both officers tensed. He rolled his eyes and walked in the direction of where the Flash was. Three gunshots went off, nailing Jim twice in the chest and once on arm. He growled at the holes in his clothing, then glared and snarled at the officers.

A few seconds later, The Flash was there and Joe was running up behind where he had stopped. Jim was holding himself back, forcing himself to stand straight and not lower himself. His tail still slithered behind him and his ears flicked against his wild hair.

"Jim, are you okay?" The Flash asked, and the officers looked genuinely shocked and lowered their guns.

"Jim, did you just get shot?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine," he snarled. "They're just doing their jobs." He grasped at his arm, pulling off the jacket he pulled off the flattened bullet that was stuck to his arm. Revealing a darkened spot where the bullet had bruised his bicep.

The two officers stared in awe as Jim brushed off his T-shirt with four bullet holes in it now.

"Ok, I'm sorry, but what's going on?" The first asked, holstering his gun.

The second followed suit, "Yeah, why aren't you dead?"

"This is Jim, he's… from out of town." Joe provided.

"Just passing through, ran into Speedy over here. Needed help tracking a meta. Couldn't get passed the barricade to the other side without getting noticed." Jim rolled his eyes, and a whine could be heard in the back of his throat, "I got shot six times today. This was my favorite jacket, why you gotta be hate'n on the troll."

"Com'on guys, really? You shot a kid?" The Flash sighed.

"He's a kid?" The second officer moaned. "You're like seven feet tall, and…"

"A troll." Jim snarled, "now leave me be, I'd like to get out of the city tonight. So let's get this finished up."

"Wait, what do you mean a troll?" The first officer asked.

Jim growled again, louder this time. "Officers, as much as I'd like to stay and chat more about my life, The Flash and I have a meta to catch." Jim turned and stalked away, subtly lifting his nose to find the woman.

"I'm going to go, but this never happened… so, bye." The Flash disappeared, leaving Detective West, and two very confused and shaken officers.

"Man, getting shot hurts like crap!" Jim snarled, walking through the park toward the smell of death.

"I can attest to that," Barry sighed. "Are we close."

Jim nodded, "she's just ahead, so be careful."

"Asses the situation, pay attention, don't get distracted." He listed.

"And remember, they're just nightmares." Jim dug in his pocket for the amulet, "And I'm sorry if it's me you see."

"It probably will be now." Flash chuckled lightly.

The meta came into view. Jim got a good look at her, and his nose scrunched at the overwhelming scent of rotting flesh. Her entire body was pale and gray, her hair in a messy ponytail that had all but fallen out. Her eyes were cold and black.

"Tia Reeves," Flash said, his voice was loud and commanded attention. A tone Jim hadn't heard out of him before. "We're here to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" She replied, a small grin on her face.

"We came to ask what you want." Jim spoke stepping out of the shadows. She took a few steps back, the black in her eyes faded and changed to a gentle green. Her face became skeptical of what she was seeing. "Are you ok?" He said quietly.

She shook her head, then spoke. Her voice was softer than it had been over the comm. "Are you… are you real?" she said, ignoring the flash.

Jim was taken aback by the question, but stepped farther out of the shadows. Tia didn't flinch at him when he approached, still standing a good distance away though. "Yes, I'm real. But you don't seem afraid… Why?" Jim was slowly edging closer, and Flash was watching cautiously.

Tia hugged herself tightly and looked at the ground, "Not a lot of things are scary after you've seen everyone's nightmares." She forced a laugh, shaking her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Wait, you can see the nightmares?" The Flash interjected, and Jim sent him a cold glare.

She nodded, still hugging herself.

"The hells you've seen," Jim breathed. His heart went out to her, he wanted to wrap her up and take her away from the nightmares she saw. Keep her safe from others' monsters'. "Why did you attack the people on the coast?"

"I didn't attack anyone." She yelled.

"I beg to differ," The flash rolled his eyes.

Jim snarled at The Flash, making him and Tia both jump. He returned his soft gaze to the woman, "What happened?"

"My friends, my family, they tried to help me. But they got sick of constantly seeing their nightmares, so they knocked me out and dumped me there. I can't control it, I tried. But it comes out of me in waves… and I can't stop it." the tears began again.

"Then why did you attack me?" The flash asked, looking annoyed.

"Hold up, Flash." Jim said, edging closer to the sobbing woman. "Tia, can I come closer?" He whispered, the woman nodded and as he came into arms reach she fell down collapsing in Jim's arms. "I'm Jim by the way," he chuckled.

Jim's nose wrinkled at the stench of the sobbing woman in his arms, he lowered himself into a crouch and purred as an effort of comfort. Her scent reeked of fear and was sickening from the odor of death, he had to hold his breath and try not to gag. His tail moved uncomfortably behind him, brushing the grass. Once she got better hold of herself, she backed away from Jim.

"I'm sorry, I smell awful, my skin is rotting, I don't even have a heartbeat." she wiped her hand across her face to clear away some tears. "I'm dead, but not. And I can make people see their worst nightmare, and you really don't want to be around me." She shook her head furiously and backed away.

"Hey, look. We came here to help you, to find out what you want." The Flash said.

"I want to be dead," she cried… "More dead. I can't feel anything, only fear and pain, I'm always on edge."

Jim tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Like…" she stuttered, "I'm always falling, like I did when I fell off the high wire." Tia hugged herself again, crying silently.

"So why did you attack me?" The flash asked again.

"Because I figured if I caused enough trouble, you would… you would kill me. And then it could be over."

"I don't do that." Flash shook his head. He briefly glanced at Jim, trying to decipher what the troll was thinking.

Then, in some odd moment. She collapsed in apparent pain, gritting her teeth.

A deathly scream filled the air, Jim's ears folded against his head and he fell down covering them with a roar of pain. The scream echoed in the air and etched itself into Jim's and Barry's minds'.

Disoriented and crying, Tia shook her head sobbing, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Jim was still on the ground covering his ears, his tail flailing behind him wildly. The Flash watched the two, and as if out of smoke and thin air, another Jim appeared. Crawling on all fours, baring his teeth and snarling, his eyes were like ice.

"It's not real, it's not real!" Flash closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them again and tried to not run out of the way when the apparition lunged at him, but his nerves got the better of him. He ran and stopped all around the clearing in the park, trying to avoid the killer Jim nightmare, screaming.

Jim finally got the better of his senses and got up, seeing the Flash run around the park with tendrils of lighting trailing behind him whenever he ran to a new spot, running from something. Then forming out of the mist, came Jim's nightmare.

Walking past Tia, who was still sobbing on the ground, came human Jim in the Eclipse armor. Running past him, Jim turned to see where his old self was running. When he turned, he saw the destruction, disaster, and death. Human Jim ran through the rubble on the Arcadia bridge, Arrrggg and Blinkey had turned to stone, in the position of Morgana's magic ropes. Toby and Claire, lay motionless on the ground limp, their armor tarnished with scorch marks. Human Jim collapsed on his knees, the armor fell, and began to cry. Troll Jim ran to the girl, his mate. Her face soft and beautiful, but no heartbeat. Jim roared to the sky, tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry Jim… I'm so sorry." Tia whimpered, bringing Jim back to reality. He snapped out of it, but the nightmare didn't disappear. Jim shut his eyes tight, and used his nose and ears to guide him. He found his way back to Tia.

"It's ok, you didn't do it on purpose." He stalked to her side, keeping his distance from her overwhelming scent. His eyes still shut tight. His tail moved lazily along the grass.

She struggled to sit up, pain retching her side. She grasped it and whimpered, and sighed. "I tried to keep it in, but the longer I wait the worse the pain gets when it happens." She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them. "I'm sorry you have to see this." She said quietly, her chin on her arms.

"It's ok, I see it every time I close my eyes anyways. Just a bit different." Jim sighed, he opened his eyes to look at Tia. The Flash still running from something unseen, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Wha… what do you mean? If you don't mind me asking…"

Jim took in a deep breath, "See that boy in the blue jacket?" he pointed. Tia nodded. "That was me, about a month ago."

Tia's head shot up, "Wait, really?"

Jim nodded, "See the girl in the purple armor? That's my mate, Claire. And my best friend Toby. Those statues were once my friends too, just turned to stone."

Tia laughed a little, "Mate?"

Jim laughed a little as well, as the Flash could be heard screaming in the background. "She's like a girlfriend, but none of them are actually dead. Because this never actually happened. This is what would have happened if I hadn't turned into… this." Jim gestured to himself. Then closed his eyes again, avoiding the worst case scenario scene play out.

"Well, you're not the worst nightmare I've seen." she gave a weak smile. "I'm glad your friends are ok." She sighed, her head whipped around as the Flash flew past. "You do know that the Flash is running from you, right?"

Jim laughed harder, "Yes." he raised his voice so the flash could hear, "and as soon as he's done. We'll figure out how to help you."

Tia's face fell, "I don't want help, I want to be dead." She buried her face in her knees.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to kill someone who's already dead." Jim sighed. His nose twitched again with the scent of fear on her. Similar to how Barry smelled when he came back from the coast. He sat in thought for a moment, then pressed the comm in his ear. "Trollhunter to base,"

"We read you loud and clear, babe. What's up?" Claire said.

Jim visibly relaxed, "Well first I'm glad you're not dead."

"Pht… alright," She laughed.

"Is Caitlin there?" Jim asked, he could hear footsteps over the mic.

"I'm here Jim," Caitlin said.

"Ok, is it possible that the dark matter that affected Tia, to target one specific aspect of her body?" Jim said, and Tia looked up at him, curious.

"Well that is the typical response we've found in most of the metas, why?"

"Well I couldn't smell if before, over her strong… scent. But I'm picking up adrenaline now."

Caitlin gave a thoughtful hum, "Well, I'm not entirely sure how her body would be able to deliver it, but it could be that it's just in her system with nowhere to go."

"She could have had a whole mess of adrenaline hit her brain right as the impact came, and the dark matter could have targeted that because it was the strongest element of her body in that moment." Cisco added.

"So you're saying that it's the adrenaline in her nervous system keeping her alive?" Jim clarified. Tia's eyes got a hopeful gleam in them.

"Theoretically, yes. Is there any problem going on?" Cailin said.

"No, no problem. Just figuring out how to help her, although she's asking for a huge favor." Jim pinched the bridge of his wide trollish nose, and ran a hand up his horn.

"What's the problem?" Cisco asked.

Jim paused, not sure what to say. Claire picked up on his discomfort and spoke instead, "Jim, what's she asking you to do?"

"Umm… How was it pronounced… uh, in trollish…" Jim paused and thought for a moment. Sure the others wouldn't approve of the request Jim was asked to fulfill. "_Ka-re-'eall_."

Claire gasped, and he heard a hand cover her mouth.

"Claire, what is it?" Cailin said.

"What did he say?" Cisco added.

"I know, I know. It's not ideal. She said that she can't control it, and she's in pain. What else am I supposed to do?" Jim said, Tia edging ever closer to him. His nose scrunched at the increased scent.

"I guess there is nothing to do." Claire said solemnly. "Also, your trollish is terrible. Absolute _frakt."_

"Claire! Watch your language!" Jim chuckled, his eyes landed on Tia again. She was waiting patiently. "Alright, Flash isn't going to like this, but she's already dead. And if this is what she wants…"

"Will you be ok Jim?" Claire said.

"I'll have to be."

"What are you guys talking about?" Cisco whines, "Like what do those words even mean? Trollish?"

Jim could practically hear Claire rolling her eyes, "Alright, I'll see you when you get back. I'll have a kiss waiting. Good luck." She said, then the comm went silent.

"What is it?" Tia asked eagerly, "Did you figure out how to kill me?" A smile wide on her face.

In Jim's chest a low growl became apparent, he nodded. "Yes, but are you sure that this is what you want? I'm sure they can figure out how to help you in other ways."

The Flash was zipping around the park still, then he stopped looked around and ran back to the other two. Jim looked in the direction of his nightmare and found it had disappeared.

"Jim, you are _terrifying_ and _fast_ and you _**suck!**_" The Flash said, gasping for breath.

Jim chuckled, "Sorry." He grinned.

"You know they can't actually touch you, right?" Tia grinned.

The Flash glared at them both, "glad you're in a better mood…" Flash started, but then Tia griped her head in pain. And fell on her side. "Or not."

Jim rushed to her side, Tia gritted her teeth and held her eyes shut tight. Curled in the fetal position, trying her best not to scream.

"Tia, you've got to let it out! You can't keep holding it in, you're only making it worse."Jim tried.

She furiously shook her head, when she opened her eyes, Jim found that they had returned to the black they were before. "Tia, let it out." Jim said again, and flattened against his head in preparation of the wail. She gritted her teeth, and screamed.

The mist returned and the Flash was about to run again, Jim gripped his wrist and shook his head. Tia relaxed and her eyes turned normal. Jim's ears returned to their rightful place and set to twitching, much to Jim's annoyance.

In the distance, mass panic could be heard from where the barricades were set up.

Flash looked in the direction, "Well that's not good."

"I'm sorry." Tia said again.

"No, no, It's okay. It couldn't be helped," Jim snarled, recovering from the scream. He helped her to her feet and they walked in the direction of the screams.

Through the brush, Jim saw people that saw their worst nightmare and the smell of fear overwhelmed him. He snarled, stepping back he covered his nose with his sleeve.

"Jim, you ok?" Flash asked.

Jim growled, "It's so much…" he shook his head and had to bound back a couple yards. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the amulet, summoning the eclipse armor. His growling stopped and he stood straight. He walked out of the brush.

"What just happened?" Tia asked.

"Think of it like a… behavior shield. Dulls my heightened senses." Jim took strides toward the crowd, knowing they would be too distracted to notice him. Even if they did, he could be discounted as a nightmare.

"Oh my gosh… Joe…" The Flash breathed, staring in the detective's direction. Detective West was poised to shoot waving his gun around. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and he was screaming Barry and Iris' name's.

"Didn't you explain it to him?" Jim yelled at the flash frantically.

"I did! But that doesn't mean you can't get affected. I've got you snarling at me five feet away!" Flash yelled. "How are we going to stop this?"

"Jim, do it." Tia said.

"Look, I really don't want to." Jim shook his head, "Please don't make me…"

Jim was cut off my a bullet fired by one of the cops that had shot Jim, seems fairly trigger happy. The bullet was shot at nothing but hit a young man, who was now bleeding from his arm.

"We have to do something!" Flash yelled, then zipped off and retrieved the weapon that had fired.

"Jim," Tia pleaded, "Please."

In the distance, Joe could be heard swearing at some unknown apparition. Then he began to fire. As if something was moving in front of him he turned his aim as he continued to unload his clip. The flash ran and stopped all the bullets from hitting the people. Then his gun was trained on The flash.

"Why are you stopping me!" Joe yelled, "I'm trying to save my daughter!"

"Iris is safe, Joe. Put the gun down." Flash pleaded, dropping the bullets from his hands to the grass.

Joe said nothing, he only fired more bullets in the direction of the flash. The scarlet speedster doged and caught as many as he could, but in the panicking crowd behind him, two people fell. When the magazine was empty Flash grabbed the gun and tossed it aside. Joe fell to his knees and started crying uncontrollably.

Flash began running around trying to stop people from hurting themselves or one another.

"This is a mess…" Jim ran his hand up his horn. Tia grabbed his shoulder and made him face her.

"Please, just end it. I'm in pain, and all I do is cause pain. I'm already gone, help me leave." Silent tears ran down her face, her soft green eyes filled with sorrow.

Behind him, Jim heard the flash yell, "Jim, do something!" as he pulled a knife from someone's hand.

Jim nodded slowly, "Alright," he growled. "I'll, I'm going to cut your spinal cord."

"Thank you," a small smile passed Tia's lips, and she gave jumped to reach around his neck to give him a hug. "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jim said, hugging her back.

"For saving me… " she said.

"Of course, It's what I do." Jim stifled, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Are you ready?"

Tia buried her face into Jim's chest plate, "I'm ready. Goodbye, Jim."

Jim hugged her tighter and forced Eclipse into his other hand- "Goodbye," -He brought the sword to the back of her neck putting pressure against it- "Pixie." -and pulled it down with the distinct slice of the magic blade. Her body went limp.

Blood flowed down her back as Jim held her tight and the cold sticky substance coated his ungloved hand, his own tears rolling in waves down his cheeks. His sword grasped like a lifeline, and he roared to the sky as if in agony, the sound was that of a demon from hell.

The Flash had been able to stop when everyone seemed to have come to their senses. Then they all gasped and pointed at something, then a roar ripped through the air. The sound alone could have caused nightmares. He looked over to where Jim had been standing and saw him holding Tia close to his chest, and his sword in the other hand. He watched Jim carefully lay Tia down in the grass, growling.

The flash ran over to Jim and the woman, "What happened?" Jim's back was turned he had his sword was in a death grip in his hand. He looked at the blood pooling around the woman, "Jim, You didn't…"

Jim snarled at him, his back still turned. His armor fell in a puff of red smoke.

Flash marched up to him, "Jim, I can't believe you! After all that, you would just kill her?" he grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He got a good look at Jim, his lower lip was quivering, his cheeks were wet with tears and his ears were dropped, and his tail hung limp.

Jim steeled his face and growled louder, "I'll meet you back at base." Then he took off down the street, not even caring about the weird looks and shreaks he got as he ran past. He bounded on four legs, jumping the streets when he came to an intersection until he was out of the Flash's sight.

The Flash shook it off and set to work helping the people who had been shot or injured. Once the ambulance arrived he sent them on their way and found Joe.

Joe was staring at the dead body of Tia Reeves, "What happened?" He asked, wiping dry tears from his face.

"I'll explain it later… I need to talk to someone first." Flash said. "But Joe, are you alright?"

Joe shook his head, "After that nightmare… I'm going to need therapy."

The Flash gave a dark laugh, "I think we all will." and with that he was gone with a gust of wind.

* * *

Tada!

First time writing a death scene, I was very proud at the time I wrote it. There's one more chapter after this one. and that will be out soon. After that, Full Hunter will be updated more often.

REVIEWS. I live for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for anyone who reviewed, sorry this was latter then I planned. But I'll let you in on a little secret...

_**BEING AN ADULT IS HARD!**_

Anyways... I want you to go bug MidnightWritter44678. FLOOD their inbox with reviews and PMs. Go and NAG them to _death!_ Why you ask? Because, I told them that I was gonna send readers to read "Monsters and Mettas" so that they would freaking post the next chapter. But seriously. Just like, bombard them. Tell them Max sent you. XP

Enjoy the last chapter of Speed and Stone.

* * *

Chapter 9: Courage

* * *

Jim ended back at the entrance, and entered quietly. He walked slowly to the cortex, once he picked up Claire's scent he ran around the corner and came to a stop. Claire, Caitlin, Cisco, and Iris. Turned to see him in a pitiful state, their eyes mapped out his fatigued and tear stained features.

Claire ran to him and wrapped her arms around his slouched form. "Oh Jim,"

Jim began sobbing into his mates shoulder, digging his face into her neck. She nuzzled against his horns with her cheek. She moved toward the wall nearest the doorway, Jim followed. The others watched with concern and curiosity.

Claire sat on the ground and pressed her back against the wall, Jim collapsed into the fetal position with his head on her lap facing the wall, his tail still limp and in an uncomfortable position. Claire gently moved it and draped it over his leg. She ran her fingers through his scruff and the other hand caressed his horn, all the while making calming shushing noises. His body was shaking, and Claire's black leggings were becoming wet with his tears. Jim's hands grasped at the edges of his zipper hoodie and pulled them together. His drooping ears picking up on the concerned sounds of Barry's team.

Jim ignored the sounds, he took in a deep breath of Claire's scent. He let her run her fingers through his scruff and massage his horns for several minutes, then he was able to sit up. He nuzzled Claire's face, and before he pulled away she licked his cheek briefly. She cupped his face in her hands, loving concern shown.

Jim pressed his head into her touch with a small purr, he moved his tail into Claire's lap before sitting against the wall and leaning against Claire. He looked up at the others.

"Jim, are you ok?" Cisco asked, wringing his hands.

Jim shook his head, "Kere'eall, I… I… Everyone was getting hurt, and she kept begging..."

"Jim, it's ok." Claire moved in front of him, "It's what she wanted, right?" Jim nodded, and started weapping again. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him onto her shoulder again, she cupped his face and licked a few tears off his face. Now she was crying a little bit, Jim took notice and cleaned her face. "Jim, worry about you now, not me."

"I'm sorry but what happened?" Caitlin whispered, cautiously stepping forward.

There was a swoosh in the cortex, and the Flash appeared in the doorway with his hood down. He looked around the room till he spotted Jim, "What the hell, Jim! I cannot believe you did that. I cannot believe you…"

"_Stilte_!" Claire shouted now standing protectively in front of her mate, her eyes glowing a dangerous purple, her face was murderous.

Suddenly Barry wasn't able to talk. His mouth moved but no words came out, he threw his arms in the air and his face was red and angry.

"Barry! Can't you see he's upset?" Caitlin scolded.

"What did you do?" Iris asked. She looked between the two, "I could have used that when we were kids." Barry glared at her.

"It's a magic spell," Claire said, glared at Barry. "It's for people who won't shut up! I'll remove it, if you promise to listen and not interrupt."

Barry rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Claire's eyes flashed purple again, "_Tala_!" she spat the word, then returned to Jim's side, his tail around her wrist closest to his side.

Barry took a deep breath, feeling his voice come back to him. "Jim would you like to explain why?" His eyes were wide and his jaw tight.

"Why what?" Cisco asked. "Why Jim is acting like… not Jim?"

Jim ignored Cisco's comment and faced Barry, "Because, she asked me to." He growled, still looking as distraught and pitiful as before.

Barry shook his head, "I don't get it. How you can just do that." he yelled and threw his hands in the air.

"Do what?" Caitlin asked.

Jim kept a low growl, "Barry, did I ever once say that I enjoyed it. I only ever told you that it was a part of my life, and it's necessary to survive."

Barry lost it again and began screaming, "Jim, _that_ that was not necessary. I don't understand why you would go and _kill her_…"

"Stilte!" Claire yelled, everyone around them gasped and spun to look at Jim who was now on his feet behind Claire, snarling at Barry, "That spell isn't going anywhere anytime soon." She ground out.

"Barry, Joe shot two people. He was shooting at _you_." Jim said, Iris gasped. "You were stopping people from stabbing each other, and she was begging me." Jim looked at his hand, covered in flecks of dried blood. "And while you were running away from a nightmare, I was _watching mine_ and explaining it to her. And she wanted so bad to make my nightmare go away, but she couldn't. She asked over and over, she was insistent, and she kept asking for me to end it. I begged her, I didn't want to kill her, I'd never killed a human. She was just a 19 year old girl, and all she wanted was for the pain to stop, her family dumped her and she couldn't control her power." Jim's quiet voice grew, he clenched his fists and his voice grew to a roar. "Barry, she was dead. I couldn't let you or anyone else get hurt, so, Barry, what was I supposed to do?"

Barry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked at Claire.

Claire shook her head, "No."

All heads turned to Claire, even Jim's

"So, Kare'eall?" Cisco said.

"Kill, death, dead, or any conjugation of those words." Claire said, iris' purple. She didn't flinch and kept a steady eye on Barry.

"Oh," The group said simultaneously.

Barry threw his hands in the air and in a moment his suit was back on the dummy. His mouth was moving a hundred miles an hour but no words were heard.

"Jim, are you ok?" Iris asked, stepping forward.

Jim's head shot up, "Why?"

She shook her head, "The first time my dad came home after he'd killed someone… he was a mess. And I know you've killed before, but a human is probably different. I just want to know if you are… I don't know, alright?"

Jim shook his head, "I have the most terrifying and awful things etched in my memory, and now Tia is added to those things. But she was so happy… it almost makes it feel right. But it's not, I know that. And I can't get the sound of… the sound of her spinal cord…" Jim growled and each hand gripped a horn and he collapsed onto the ground cross legged. Claire attached at the tail went down too, landing half on Jim half on the floor.

Claire climbed up and sat on Jim's knee, she said nothing just strung her arms around his neck. Jim's tail still firmly around her wrist.

"I'm not sure how to feel." Cisco breathed.

"Me neither." Caitlin added.

"Jim, you did what she asked, what she wanted. That's what your plan was. You followed the plan, and you saved her." Claire said into his shoulder. Jim wrapped his arms around her.

Barry was waving his arms like a maniac, catching Jim's attention.

"Babe, let him talk." He muttered.

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed into his shirt, then pulled away. "_Tala_."

"Thank you!" Barry snapped. "Now, Jim."

"Careful what you say bro." Cisco said.

"You're right." he said.

Claire and Jim's attention was caught.

"You were right, I'm distracted, unfocused, and I treat my team like crap most of the time, and take them for granted. You're right, I couldn't do anything without them, and I've never really trained by myself ever. And training with you is probably worse than training with the Arrow. You sat and faced your worst nightmare, while I ran from you around the park. You're right, I am an idiot, and I would have never found her on my own, or found out that she was just a scared girl, unable to help herself. And I don't know if I would have been able to keep that crowd safe for much longer. And I would have never had to the courage… _NEVER,_ would have had the courage to kill her. To _save_ her." Barry's eyebrows were practically to his hairline, his throat was tight, and he could barely swallow. Wildly shaking his head.

Jim stood and set Claire to the side, releasing his tail. He walked over to Barry, who flinched and closed his eyes as if waiting to be attacked. Instead, Jim wrapped his arms around him, and pressed his horns to Barry's head. A small whine in Jim's throat came, and Barry let out a breath, than wrapped his arms back around the half troll.

Jim let go, "Thank you." he nodded, and stalked back to Claire, purring. Claire, took his tail and wrapped it around her wrist multiple times.

"Now keep it there." she scolded playfully.

"Pht…" Jim wrapped it further up her arm, and pulled her closer. "It's not leaving your arm for at least a week." he laughed, and put his nose to her hair, and spoke into it. "Neither am I."

"Good, now let's go pack up our stuff. I want some sleep, and for Blinkey to not ground you." she laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Blinkey! He's going to be SO mad." Jim gave a forced laugh.

"Alright, who's Blinkey?" Cisco said.

"He's my trainer, and sort of dad figure." Jim smiled

"Well, you have an amazing trainer. And if he can fight half as good as you…" Barry shook his head.

"No, he just taught me the rules and what to do in a fight, he never really taught me _how_ to fight. That was Draal." Jim's smile fell for a moment.

Claire tugged on his tail a bit, "hey, let's go get our stuff." She smiled.

~o~

They wandered back to the cortex in silence, once they entered they found Joe had arrived in their absence. He kept giving Jim, off, side glances.

"Alright, we're ready to go. Then we'll be out of your hair forever." Jim said.

"Sorry for causing any trouble." Claire added.

"Sorry for letting your boyfriend get shot." Barry laughed.

"He's my mate." she smiled. Jim pulled her closer to his side and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Barry and Caitlin both chucked and nodded. Joe still sent Jim odd looks.

"Anyways, we'll try not to come back. We don't want to bug you guys. We're obviously not very wanted." Jim growls quietly at Joe under the scrutiny of his eyes.

"No," Joe said. "Sorry, I'm just a bit…"

"Distressed." Caitlin provided.

Joe ran his hand down his face, "Yeah. I didn't mean to glare." he shook his head.

"You going to be ok?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, the civilians are ok. Their at the hospital, they didn't get hurt too bad. But what I want to know, is are _you_ going to be ok?" Joe asked, pointing at Jim.

A small whine came from Jim's throat, Claire took her wrapped hand and laced her fingers with Jim's. "I will be, it'll take a while. But with time all pain dulls, it never goes away though."

Joe nodded, knowing entirely how Jim felt.

Caitlin took a deep breath, "We would actually love it if you did come back." She smiled, gripping her hand in the other.

Jim's ears perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah," Cisco said, stepping forward. "We actually want your number. Just in case Barry is more of an idiot than usual and we need your help." He smiled, holding out his phone. Claire rolled her eyes and took the phone.

"You know we're making a trek across the country, right? We're trying to get to New Jersey." She laughed.

"Well, when you learn those teleportation spells then. You'll be able to _magic_ right over." Cisco laughed.

Jim smiled and nodded, "We'd like that." He ran a nervous hand up a horn, alright babe. You ready to go?"

"Yup!" she swung their held hands.

"Barry, don't be an idiot. Or I'll come back for another training session, and this time. I won't go easy." Jim said.

"HA! You can leave now." He said with a serious grin, "Good luck Jim."

"Jim," Caitlin said, "Try to be a kid for a while. You've got your whole life to be mature. Don't waste it being a hero _all_ of the time." She shrugged with a smile and an eye roll.

"You just caught me on guard. As soon as we get back to camp, Blinkey is going to ground me so bad." Jim laughed. "But I'll keep that in mind."

"Blinkey is grounding both of us." Claire started. "Joe, thanks for not shooting Jim."

Joe sighed and leaned against the desk folding his arms, "Anytime."

"Cisco," Jim's grin was wide and toothy. "Never change. Just keep being awesome, eating your snacks, and being the computer guy."

Cisco beat his fist against his chest and pointed at Jim. "You got it Trollhunter." he said with a grin.

"Caitlin, thanks for taking care of Claire's arms and having a better bedside manner then my mother." Jim said.

"Any time." Caitlin rolled her eyes.

Jim and Claire stood in the archway.

"Thanks for everything," Barry said.

Jim nodded, and him and his mate left.

-o-

Once back on the street he slipped on the mask and they made their way out of town into the forested area they'd camped at with the other trolls.

"Where in Daya's name have you two been?!" Blinkey shouted.

Jim's tail slithered further up Claire's arm and tightened slightly, he moved her to his other side and rubbed the scruff on the back of his neck. "Well, it's kinda a long story… and look at the time! Oh we should really be getting to bed…" He tried.

"You are both nocturnal, so you'll be telling me exactly what has happened over the last… Great grumbly gruesome! Master Jim, are those bullet holes?" Blinkey exclaimed.

"Hey Claire, didn't you say you wanted a bath…" Jim said in an attempt to escape the four armed troll.

"Yeah, I did." Claire said from behind Jim.

"What am I to do with you two!" Blinkey pinched the bridge of his nose. His other hands on his hips. "We'll discuss your punishment later, for now. I'm glad you two made it back safe."

"Thanks Blink," Jim said, running away toward his and Claire's camping spot.

* * *

Don't forget to review and bug the author of Monsters and Mettas, MidnightWritter44678.

Also, if you leave reviews on here. I have a bonus fluff chapter. You can get it in a some amount of time when I decide to post, or you can get it in two days time. You just have to review. :)

**Random reader: **Are you evil?!

**Max:** Chaotic good, but sometimes I stoop to Chaotic evil... What can I say. I like my chaos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonus Chapter**

* * *

Jim and Claire sat in their small tent together, Jim had to lay on his side so his horns didn't puncture the fabric ceiling. It had a plastic tarp draped over the top so the sunlight couldn't reach Jim.

The tent was dark other than a few whitish glow crystals. A pair of sleeping bags on the ground and Claire's small pink backpack next to Jim's much larger, black one.

Claire took a long, deep breath of air, then blew it out slowly.

"Yup." Jim said.

Claire smiled and nodded, "Quite an eventful few nights."

"Do you want to know my favorite part?" Jim grinned, his tail still situated around Claire's wrist. The tuft loose and twitching.

"Let me guess, human interaction? Seeing the look on Cisco's face everytime I used my magic? OH, I know, beating the crap out of Barry." Her smile grew with each guess.

Jim shook his head. "No, but all of those things were great. But my _favorite_," using his tail he pulled claire forward by her wrist, bringing her closer. "Was gaining my mate." He said, inches from her face. His tongue came out and flicked her bottom lip.

"You know," She scooted closer, "I think that was my favorite part too." She licked his cheek briefly, then kissed him hard on the lips. Jim pressed back only for Claire to pull away.

She slipped into her sleeping bag and pressed her back against Jim's chest after he got into his own bag.

"So, what _are_ we going to tell Blinkey tomorrow night?" Jim asked, pulling Claire closer to himself and curling around her.

Claire gave a long yawn, "I don't know, but I want sleep. The sun's going to be up soon, so you get some sleep too." She pressed her eyes closed tighter, and sunk further into the crook of Jim's body. "Also, you've got to let my arm go so I can put it in my sleeping bag." He unwrapped his tail and draped it across her waist and pulled her securely to himself.

"Fair enough, sleep well." Jim said, he let a steady purr build in his chest. Like a lullaby for his mate as he and her fell to sleep.

-END-

* * *

Man! you don't get to see any more of Team Flash... Or will you?


End file.
